Sisters and Cakes
by DellaNee-Chan
Summary: Chapter one is an explanation! KyoyaxOC Romance/Family/Drama The beginning of the story sucks but I guarantee it gets better! When Honey's half-ninjasister and her two friends join the hosts! Mega fluff XD
1. InTrOdUcTiOn

Me: Hey people! Even though no one will probably read this story I shall still put it up!

Kyoya: Why would anyone want to read what you put up?

Me: NYA! Who woke you up this morning!

Kyoya: That would be you and your singing in the shower right next to my room. Della owns nothing… absolutely nothing.

Honey: Hey I was supposed to say the disclaimer! D'X

There is a man who grew to be the head of the Haninozuka family. A rich family made of the most skilled fighters in Japan. He has two sons. The eldest, Mitsukuni, and the youngest, Chika, were the sons of his wife who he married by the choice of his parents. In other words, it was an arranged marriage.

The night of their wedding he left for a business trip to an elite ninja group in Japan. There, He met a beautiful foreign woman named Maria Buchelli. She had come from Italy when she was born to the ninja village for reasons only she knew. (lol idk why just go with it!) The head of the elite fighting group fell in love with Maria and had gotten her pregnant with a baby girl only a month before he had gotten his wife pregnant with a baby boy, Mitsukuni.

The head of the Honinozuka family decided to take the girl into his family and named her Della. But by the time she was eight his wife had attempted to kill Della, her being the reminder of the affair. So the head of the Honinozuka family decided to send her back to the village, where she trained to be a ninja.

However Mitsukuni loved his Nee-Chan to earths end and was sad she had to leave. So she gave Usa-Chan to him as a reminder that she would come back and be able to spend time with her little brother, who she called Kyu-to, which meant cute, and said Good-Bye to her favorite cousin Takashi Morinozuka. Chika was not very fond of her… such an uptight little child.

It is now ten years later. Honey (Mitsukuni) was now in high school and in the host club. You all know that story! Well it seems in being eighteen, Della haad the freedom to transfer schools and move out of the village.

Me: Ok this chapter was boring and short but I hope you liked!

Honey: Nee-Chan! You-

Mori: (Covers Honeys Mouth) Don't spoil the story Mitsukuni.

Me: Please review idc whether you liked or hated it!


	2. Reunions!

Me: Well it seems HushedSilence is my only reviewer…. And she's my cousin…. And she's probably the only one to read this….

Kyoya: Well this story is boring.

Me: WHATEVER HAPPENED TO THE BEING SWEET WHEN YOU WANTED TO!

Kyoya: Don't want to.

Me: (Bites off Kyoya cookies leg) OH! And I have to thank XxAna-Christ-342xX for giving me this Kyoya cookie! It comes in handy when I'm trying to write my story!

Honey: Nee-Chan doesn't own OHSHC!1!123!i!iii_

It was just another normal day for the host club. Tamaki was sulking in his corner because Haruhi refused to do something in which no one knew, the Hitachiin twins were too close for comfort while their clients pretty much fainted, Kyoya was pushing his clients in an unnoticeable way to buy the new Haruhi picture book, and Mori and Honey were enjoying cake with their clients.

"Today is so boring Hikaru!"Kaoru asked his twin flaming haired brother. Hikaru nodded but then darted his head towards the door. "Did you see that Kaoru?" "See what?" The younger twin said in an uninterested way. "Never mind." Hikaru answered.

"Takashi! Isn't this cake delicious?" Honey asked as he took a giant bight from his cake. "Ya" Mori replied taking a tiny bite of his cake before his plate had somehow disappeared. He looked around and saw a girl holding his plate and eating the cake right next to him. "I agree Mabui-San (Mr. Cute) this cake is delicious!" Mori and Honey stared at the girl for about a minute. In one split second she was next to Honey. "Now Mabui-San don't tell me you've forgotten who I am now have you? HAVE YOU!" she started crying, as Takashi stared with wide eyes at the girl, he obviously knew exactly who she was. Honey didn't, "Who are you? And why do you call me Mabui-San only my Nee-Chan calls me that and she's in a secret ninja village."

Takashi threw a face palm and the girl stopped crying. "BINGO! I'm back!" she said as she bear hugged her little brother. Honey still looked confused. "Honey-Senpai! You never told us you had a sister! What's your name?" "How old are you" "Are you really a ninja!" Honey's clients were spitting out questions. Mori turned to the girls noticing that his cousin would ignore them. "She's Della Honinozuka, the eldest of the children." Della let Honey go. "And thus, I must follow family rules!" She said as she threw a kick at her brother, who was still in shock that she was back. Honey quickly dodged it and jumped into the air ready to attack her with his kunai knives when she appeared behind him. "Too slow!" Della said as she kicked him to the ground. Mori pointed to Della and said, "Winner, Della."

Honey had gotten off the ground now looking at the crowd that had formed. "What a quick fight!" Kaoru said. "But wait! I thought Honey was the strongest in the family!" Hikaru said appearing next to his brother from the crowd. "NEE-CHAN!" Honey screamed as he hug attacked Della. "You finally realize it!" She said as she hugged her brother back. "So wait, Honey-Senpai has a sister?" Haruhi said cutting through the crowd of girls that had seemed to increase. "Why yes. You see, she was born to a secret ninja village of a different mother from Honeys. It's a rather long story." Kyoya said, reading from his black book.

Tamaki approached Della after the hug broke apart. He took her hand in his and said, "Welcome to Ouran Academy! I'm Tamaki, the king of the Host Club." He kissed her hand right before she swiftly tossed him behind her. "Nee-Chan doesn't like to be touched by people she doesn't know or like." Honey said. This made Tamaki crawl over to his corner and sulk.

"Taira-San! (Mr. Calm) I missed you!" Della said as she hugged the six foot boy. "I missed you too." Mori said as he hugged her back. "Ok then! So this is the host club! Then that's Haruhi there," she said as she pointed to Haruhi. "And Kyoya and the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru!" They all looked shocked, except for Kyoya of course. "How did you know our names?" The twins said in unison. "Nee-Chan's a ninja. She knows everything!" Honey said jumping into the air. "Plus I sent pictures! Now lets have some cake Nee-Chan!" Honey and his sister skipped to the table and started talking. Mori followed not too far behind. "Kyoya-Senpai, you wouldn't happen to be a ninja would you?" Haruhi said. "No. I just know everything." He replied guiding his guest back to his table._

Me: So review please! It came out shorter then I had thought. Or maybe it's just me!

Kyoya: No it's short.

Me. I'm starting to doubt you even had a sweet side, Iyashii-Kun! (Mean Boy)

Hikaru&Kaoru: He's the shadow king, of course he he's mean!

Kyoya: *sends the twins the death glare*I said I only bring out my sweet side if I want to.

Haruhi: Then you must never want to. Tamaki get out of the corner!

Tamaki: *Slowly walks over* Haruhi you like Daddy right?

Haruhi: Della cut it off here please!

Tamaki: But wait I never got my answer!

Me: You guys make me look crazy! Anyway see ya!

Honey: Review and you shall receive cake Nee-Chan made!


	3. Suprise!

Honey: YAY! A NEW CHAPTER!

Me: Ya…. HushedSilence gets a cake for reviewing!

Kyoya: Copying from XxAna-Christ-342xX I see.

Me: GOMEN! Anyway the reason that certain things come out underlined and some don't is that I have to type this story up on word and it comes out different then it does on FF. So if there are some weird things on the lines of that then it's something I can't exactly change.

Hikaru&Kaoru- Della owns nothing!

"This is such delicious cake!" Della said taking as big of a bite as Honey did. "I know, Nee-Chan! I ordered it form this amazing cake shop! Let's go there together sometime, me, you, and Takashi!" Honey said beaming. "Yes" said Mori taking a small bite of his cake. He stared at Della for a bit. _She really has changed. Her hair used to be brown. Now it's more of a blonde. _Mori thought taking another tiny bite of his cake. _She's more slender now too. And has glasses. But she's still only an inch taller than Mitsukuni. _

"Hey Della-Senpai! How old are you?" One of Honey's clients asked her. "I'm eighteen! I'm one month older then Mabui-San here!" She answered. "Hey Della! Why are you here anyway?" Kaoru said taking a seat across from her. "Well since I'm eighteen, I got to move away and transfer to a new school. Since my dad pays for me, he bought me an apartment in a commoner complex." She answered taking another giant bite of her cake. Hikaru sat next to Kaoru. "You know Haruhi lives in a commoner complex too! Maybe it's the same one!" Hikaru said. "You know my complex isn't the only one in all of Japan." Haruhi said as she passed by.

"I see you still have Usa-Chan! She looks as perfect as the day I gave her to you!" Della said taking Usa-Chan and looking at her. "Wait… what is this giant stain on her!" "She wanted some tea but she spilled it all over her!" Honey said cutely. Della looked at Mori, obviously not believing the story. He pointed to the twins. She glared at them through evil eyes. "Wait a second! I thought his dead grandma made that for him!" Hikaru asked, trying to stall the scene that was about to happen. "Our grandma made it for me, obviously! If she wanted him to be manly, why would she make him a stuffed, pink bunny?" Della answered, still giving them the death glare.

"So Della-Chan! How was your plane ride here?" Tamaki said, recovered from Della's throw. "Rather nice! The private jet we have has is very ornate." She said looking happier then before.

Then somebody tapped her on the shoulder. She looked behind her and saw a black haired, slender girl standing next to her. "HALEY-CHAN!" She said hugging the girl. "Haley-Chan?" Honey said staring at the girl. "My mom's best friends daughter, she's also one of my best friends! When did you get here?" Della asked as she let Haley go. "Lizzie and I used your family plane." She answered looking around. "Hey! Where did she…" Suddenly there was a loud crash.

The ceiling had a huge hole in it. "HALEY! You left me on the plane!" She said strangling Haley. Lizzie was the same height as Della and had short dark brown hair. "LIZZIE!" Della screamed as she hugged the girl. "What are you two doing here? And why did you just crash through the roof?" Della said as she sat with her friends. "Well your mom wanted you to have some people from home with you and that forgetful meanie over there forgot to wake me up! So I just jumped of the plane over this school." Lizzie explained. "What no parachute?" Haley said as she rubbed her neck, which was red from Lizzie's strangling. "I forgot." She said. "Baka! Jeez to think you would remember that! And why are you not injured?" Della said poking her friends arm. "No explanation." She said sipping tea.

"Ok so let me get this straight." Haruhi said as she took a seat on the couch across from theirs. "Honey-Senpai's sister came here from some sort of secret ninja village and has two ninja friends that just randomly decided to pop in?" "Yup." "Bingo." "You got it." Haruhi blinked then said, "Ok, this is crazy I'm just going to go change now."

All the clients had gone home by now. "Well Mabui-San, Taira-San do you want a ride home? My limo's outside already!" Della said as her and her friends got up. "Yes, Nee-Chan! I want to see where you're living! Usa-Chan does too!" Honey said, holding the pink rabbit up. "Great! Let's go!" She said heading towards the door. "See you tomorrow guys!" Honey said. "Bye!" Della said opening the doors.

The limo drove up next to the apartment complex. "Well! Here we are!" Della said as the driver opened the door for them. When they walked out of the limo, Haruhi was standing right next to it. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked fairly confused. "I live here, silly!" Della said as she walked next to her. "It's a small world after all!" Lizzie said as she stepped out of the limo.

"Definitely!" Haley said. "Haru-Chan! So Nee-Chan does live next to you! Hika-Chan was right!" Honey said hopping up and down. "Yes." Mori said. "Great. Just great." Haruhi said. "Why don't you come in for tea, Haru-Chan!" Honey said already dragging her to the door. "Sure. Sounds terrific." She said, not even trying to make Honey let go of her. __

Me: REVIEW! So Kyoya what do you think!

Kyoya: I think you left me out on purpose.

Me: Be a little nicer to me and I might put you in the next chapter… might.

Lizzie: My head hurts. Thanks for making me forget my parachute!

Me: What! You told me to do that!

Haley: You are such an idiot.

Me: SHUT UP!

Mori: Review and receive cake.


	4. Nicknames

**Me: YYAAWWNN! So tired! But I can't fall asleep! **

**Kyoya: And why would that be?**

**Me: I don't want to! Plus I'm hoping I can get this out tonight so I'll have two chapters out in one day!**

**Honey: Hurray for Nee-Chan!**

**Lizzie&Haley: Woo… **

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Amazing!**

**Haruhi: Do I really have to (Me: Please!) Della-Senpai doesn't own OHSHC**

"Welcome to my humble home!" Della said guiding the visitors to the room where she had here table. "I'll go make some tea! Please! Make yourselves comfortable!"

"Oh ya, Della! We are staying with you! Just so you know." Lizzie said as Della walked to the kitchen. "I assumed that!" She replied as she made the tea.

"So Haruhi is it true you're a girl in disguise just to pay off a debt!" Lizzie asked way too casually. "How did you know that?" She asked in a shocked tone. "We're ninja's. We know everything." Haley replied as cool as ever.

"Tea for everybody! And some cake I keep in my fridge!" Della said as she brought out the tea and three full cakes. "Yay! Nee-Chan loves cake more then I do! Right Takashi?" Honey said taking a piece of cake. "Yes she does." Mori said as she served him a piece.

"Have as much as you want!" Della said after she served everyone a piece. "Mabui-San! Don't take the entire cake! Leave some for the others!" Honey put the cake back with a sad face.

"Why do you call Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai Mabui-San and Taira-San?" Haruhi asked taking a sip from her tea. "I nickname everyone I know! Except those two didn't like theirs and I refuse to change what I had already nicknamed them so I just call them by their names." Della said pointing to Lizzie and Haley. "We didn't like it so we 'Forced' her to call us by our real names!" Lizzie said smiling.

"Yes. Forced is a good word for what we did." Haley said smiling just as evil as Lizzie's was. "Sooner or later I hope I find a good nickname for you, Haruhi! Oh maybe Douzen-San! (Ms. Natural) Yes I like it! It is your host type." Della said taking a bite of her cake.

"I like it Nee-Chan! Don't you Takashi?" Honey said taking a giant bite of cake. "Yes." Mori nodded. "Agreed. It fits her." Haley said. "Yes, yes! You've out done yourself Della!" Lizzie said. "Wait, what if I don't like it?" Haruhi said trying to smile as best she could. "So you all agree? Then that's what I'll call Haruhi from now on!" Della said, ignoring Haruhi.

"So in order to nickname the rest of the host club, I would love to know more about them! Mind sharing, Douzen-San?" Della said staring straight at Haruhi. "Where do I begin! Well Tamaki…

**Me: Ok it was a short chapter but I had two chapters come out today so oh well!**

**Kyoya: (Pulls Della into hug) You left me out again Della! You lied. Why did you lie?**

**Haruhi (Whispers to Honey) Oh look! His sweet side! He must be benefiting from something!**

**Me: S-Sorry Iyashii-Kun! I d-didn't know wh-where to p-put you i-in! (Is blushing like crazy)**

**Haley: Your so dumb Della!**

**Me: What was that?**

**Haley: Nothing!**

**Lizzie: Wow he really can be sweet! Didn't see that coming.**

**Tamaki: So Haruhi did you say about me?**

**Haruhi: Oh nothing. Sweets for reviewers! So Review please!**

**Tamaki: Daddy is being ignored again! **


	5. New Hosts?

**Me: Yay! New chapter! Ok so I had some… "problems" with Microsoft word but hopefully there will be no more problems!**

**Kyoya: Hopefully. **

**Honey: Nee-Chan! Somebody added your story to their favorites! ****ILuvZero and Pocky yum****! **

**Della: Really! Awesome! It's good to know HushedSilence isn't the only reader =)**

**Mori: Yes.**

**Della: Taira-San! You never say anything more then one word!**

**Mori: Della owns nothing. (Della: Three!)**

"Hey Della!" Kaoru said as Della passed by their table. It was two day's after Della and her friends arrived at Ouran. "Yes?" She asked stopping in front of the twin's, who were wearing their green hats. "Let's play the which is Hikaru game!" they said in unison. "Sounds fun!" She said, looking at them rather intently.

They started shuffling left and right then stopped. "So which one is Hikaru!" They said, again in unison. She pointed to the one on the left and said, "Yancha-San! (Mr. Mischievous) That's Yancha-San!" The twins looked at each other then said, "Yancha-San? Who's that?" "Well you silly! Don't you know your own name?" She said staring at the one on the left.

"Yes, it's Hikaru." He said. "So I win! You're Yancha-San! And that's Ritoru-Ijin! (Little Devil)" She said walking away. "I think she tricked us, Hikaru." Kaoru said turning towards his brother.

Della walked over to Tamaki. "So Shujoteki-San, (Mr. Emotional) Me, Lizzie and Haley have an idea for the host club!" She said placing her arms on the back of the couch. "And what would that be?" he asked, trying to stay calm from the sudden name call in front of his clients.

"You should have girl host! We get bored watching you guys! A girl host would be a great idea!" She said hopping over the couch and landing in the spot next to Tamaki. "Girl host?" Tamaki said thinking for a moment.

"Sounds great right Haruhi!" he said looking in her direction. "Yes! Then Della-Senpai would have something to do other then come up with nicknames for our clients!" She said rather harshly. "Well I didn't think she wouldn't come back! I thought that nickname suited her!" she said defending herself. "You don't nickname a girl Hisshino-San. (Ms. Desperate)" she retorted, calmer then before.

"Well Shujoteki-San, will we consider this possibility?" Lizzie said, popping out of nowhere. "Will we, Shujoteki-San?" Haley said appearing next to Lizzie. "Well, we would have to consult the rest of the club, but other than that I say yes!" Tamaki said looking rather happy.

"HURRAY!" The three ninja's said as the disappeared. "Ok, this looks like it will get out of hand." Haruhi whispered.

Later that day they had a club meaning. They were discussing girl host. "So any apposed?" Tamaki said. Nobody raised their hands. "Terrific! Now we have three girl hosts already! Any one nominate a fourth he said staring directly at Haruhi.

"We nominate Haruhi!" the twins said pointing at her. "Oh no! I would like to stick to being a guy, thank you very much!" She said shaking her head. "You have no reason to. You can still pay off your debt and be a girl, plus it would get a certain someone of your back." Kyoya said writing something in his notebook.

"Oh! Ho! Ho! Ho!" A loud engine started to rumble then out popped out Renge sitting in a desk in a weird uniform. "How dare you have a meeting without your manager?" She said getting up from the desk. "Do you like this cosplay? I'm Nagisa from Clannad! It's the spring uniform! "

Then she saw the three ninja musketeers. "Your Honey's sister and her friend's, right! Oh wow! Real ninja's!" She said smiling at them. "Manager?" The ninja's said in unison. "Long story." Kyoya said closing his book. "Ok so the new girl hosts are Della, Lizzie, Haley, and Renge. Any objections? No? Good, we can go home now."

"Yay! Nee-Chan's a host! What will your type be though?" Honey asked her. "Didn't think of that." She said standing up. "Well then! Looks like someone didn't think ahead!" Haley said shaking her head. "Hey! You didn't either so shut up!" Della shouted dragging her friends towards the door.

"We'll come up with them tonight. Goodbye hosts!" Lizzie said just before Della shut the door. "Let's go over to her apartment to help them, Mitsukuni." Mori said "Bye bye! See you guys tomorrow!" Honey said as he was lifted up and carried out.

**Me: Well then! Sounds like I can't come up with types for us just yet! **

**Kyoya: Not surprising. Think ahead once in a while would you?**

**Me: THINKING IS FOR SQUARES! Like pants!**

**Honey: Cookies for all who review! And extra cookies for people who can come up with a type for the Ninja's!**

**Mori: Yes.**

**Della: So we're back to one work, Taira-San!**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Della! Add more twins!**

**Della: Maybe. You shall review whether you like it or not!**


	6. Blossoming Love and Potential Rape

**Me: IYASHII-KUN! (Runs up to Kyoya and hug attacks him)**

**Kyoya: Wh-Wha?**

**Honey: (Is crying) Nee-Chan just finished reading a really sad story about you… It was really sad wasn't it Takashi?**

**Mori: (Nods)**

**Lizzie: Zero words!**

**Haley: The psycho psychic over there hugging the bastard owns nothing (lol Haley!)**

"Onii-Chan! Would you like to have some sweets with me, Onii-Chan?" Della said. She was the loli shota type. She was short and Tamaki thought it would be cute if the siblings were the same type.

Advertising for the girls was unknown; the twins took care of it, everyone was suspicious of what they were saying exactly.

"My dearest prince! You are so strong!" Renge said cuddling up with one of her clients. "However do you become as strong as you are?" "Oh, w-well I wouldn't say I'm strong!" The boy said rather nervous. She was the princess type, mimicking Tamaki's princely type.

"Then one time me and Della were so bored, we took some of her dolls and cut their hair to this hardcore band! Her brother came down to their basement the next morning and started questioning the plate of hair next to use and when we explained, he backed off and didn't approach us the rest of the time I was there! (Lol Lizzie! So many inside jokes)" Lizzie said as the boys around her started laughing hysterically. She was the natural type. She was basically telling funny stories to amuse her guests.

"Are you really a ninja?" One of Haley's clients asked her. "Yes I am." She blandly said. She was the cool type (More like evil!). "Have you ever been in an intense fight with another ninja?" Another client asked. "No I haven't." She answered. "But I have done some terrible things to a certain someone." She said looking at Della, smirking evilly.

"Spider!" Della screamed jumping into her nearest clients lap, pointing to the tiny bug on the table. "Kill it Onii-Chan!" She screamed burrowing her head into her client, making him blush. When she looked up she could have swore she saw Kyoya looking at the client through evil eye's, but found it impossible because he wouldn't care.

"Nee-Chan, I wish you could join me for cake!" Honey said tugging on Della's dress with teary eyes. "So do I Mabui-San!" She said hugging him. They both started crying. "Don't cry Della! Honey!" the clients were a little thrown off with the sudden outburst. Then Mori came over, picked up Honey and carried him away saying a simple sorry before heading off. Della then hugged the nearest client and started crying into his chest.

"I wish I could eat cake with Mabui-San! But I promised to spend time with Onii-Chan!" She said whilst balling her eyes out. The client started to comfort her and then she looked into her client's eyes. "Thanks, Nii-Chan!"

While her clients were asking her to different questions, she couldn't help but look towards Kyoya, who was staring at her intently. When he noticed she saw him, he quickly looked away. 'Weird.' She thought converting her attention back to the boys in front of her, who were all blushing and throwing too many questions her way.

After everyone had gone, Della decided to stay back for a bit and clean up a little more. She was alone, or so she thought. "You're still here? That's good. I wanted to ask you something." She turned around and saw one of her clients standing at the door.

"What is it, Nii-Chan?" She said rather confused. "I was just wondering if you needed a ride home. I have my limo outside if you wanted to come with." He said walking closer and closer towards her. "Uh, no I'm fine! I have a ride!" she said more cautiously. "Oh, why not? Don't you want to ride home with Nii-Chan?"

"She can't because she's already got a ride from me." Kyoya said coming out of nowhere. The boy looked at Kyoya for a moment then started to leave saying, "Ok, maybe tomorrow then!"

Della turned towards Kyoya with a confused looked. "Why are you still here?" "I came back because I forgot my notebook. Let's go then." He said taking Della's hand and guiding her to his limo.

When they got to her apartment she gave him a hug before leaving. "Thanks for the help back there! Although I could have handled him!" She said with a look in her eyes not even Kyoya could decipher.

She got into the apartment and was approached by the two ninja's. "You two make such a cute couple!" Lizzie said smirking at her friend. "Agreed." Haley said, smirking just as evilly. "Shut up! He just helped me from a potential rapist is all." Della said walking past her two idiots she deemed her best friends.

**Me: (Still hugging Kyoya and crying) You can be so sweet and caring!**

**Kyoya: (Speechless)**

**Lizzie, Haley, Hikaru, Kaoru: Della and Kyoya sitting in a tree! K I S S I N G! **

**Me: (Breaks away from Kyoya, blushing) SHUT UP! We are not a couple! So annoying!**

**Honey: Nee-Chan was almost raped! (Hugs Della and is crying) Thank you Kyoya for saving my Nee-Chan!**

**Mori: Thanks.**

**Me&Lizzie: One word!**

**Me: Review and sweets are coming your way! Come on people!** I know your reading! Just review!


	7. EVIL!

**Me: So tired… **

**Honey: Nee-Chan looks scary, Takashi!**

**Mori: Nods**

**Lizzie: Zero!**

**Kyoya: Someone wake you up this morning?**

**Me: My little brother came into my room screaming/singing… He learned his lesson though =)**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: She has AB blood too!**

**Tamaki: Della owns nothing!**

"I'm so bored" Hikaru whispered to his brother. "Ya, me too." Kaoru whispered back. They looked over at Lizzie. "Let's go!" They both said at the same time, knowing exactly what they were doing.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat next to Lizzie. "We're bored! Want to play a game, Lizzie?" They said inching closer towards her and putting their arms around her. Lizzie blushed a bit and said, "Um, sure! What game?" Lizzie said trying to ignore the fact they were squeezing her to death.

"The Which One Is Hikaru game!" They said in perfect unison. "OK sounds interesting." She said taking a good look at Hikaru. They stood up and put their hats on then shuffled around a bit. "So which one of us is Hikaru!" They said again in perfect unison. "Kaoru is on the left she said."

"Sorry! You're wrong! I'm Kaoru!" The one on the right said. "No you're not. Hikaru has a deeper voice then Kaoru." Lizzie said sitting back down. "It's not that hard to tell you two apart, you know."

"This game is getting old. It seems everyone can tell us apart now." Kaoru said to his brother. "I know, Kaoru." They went back over to their clients and started up their newest act.

All the clients were gone and the host club was having a meeting. "So then tomorrows cosplay will be Knights in shining armor and Princesses for the girls!" Tamaki said looking happier than ever.

"Wait, do I have to wear another fluffy dress? This schools uniform was enough." Haley said, rather annoyed. "Yes you do. Hikaru and Kaoru will be supplying the costumes, like usual." Tamaki said. "We will have another meeting tomorrow after we close for the day."

"Hey why don't we have the meeting at our apartment? We can have tea and cake while we discuss whatever needs to be discussed!" Della said. "Plus some of you haven't even seen it yet! It'll be fun!" Haruhi was sitting next to Tamaki shaking her head.

"Terrific idea, Della!" Tamaki said standing up. "Well I need to head off now! Good bye, everyone!" "We do too! Bye Nee-Chan, bye everyone!" Honey said while Mori had put him on his shoulders. "Bye." He said before walking out the door.

Lizzie and Haley started to walk out. "We'll meet you in the Limo Della." We'll give you a ride Haruhi." They said dragging her out. "Hey, wait, I need my book… Hey!" Haruhi said as they dragged her out.

'Weird. They ran off so quick. Why did they…' Della's thought was interrupted by the twins leaving. Then she noticed her and Kyoya were the last ones there. 'Those idiots!'

"Della, how do you expect to pay me back for the ride home?" Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. Della stared at him with a confused expression. "You certainly didn't expect I would give you a free ride home now, would you?" He said, walking over to her.

'Evil!' was the only thing running through her mind at the moment. "What do you want in return?" She said trying to keep her composure and not going on an angry rampage from the evilness this guy spit out. (What a weird sentence…)

"Well I need to make the new girl hosts picture books but sadly only have a few pictures. I need at least five more of each of you. Do you think you could get that for me by tomorrow's meeting?" He said writing something down in his book.

"Well what would happen if I don't?" she asked with confidence. "Well then there will be consequences." He said as he slammed his book shut. "You better go their probably waiting for you." He started walking out of the room.

"To bad he's a friend or I would so have gotten rid of his ass." She said suddenly disappearing from the room. "But how will I get pictures like what he's asking for?" She thought as she was suddenly in the limo.

Haruhi jumped but Haley and Lizzie were used to it. "So what took you so long?" Lizzie said inching closer to her friend. "We want details." Haley said sitting back in her seat.

"What are you guys talking about?" Della said in a rather sad tone. Lizzie and Haley picked up on their friend's mood quick and stopped the conversation there.

"Something bad happened." Lizzie whispered to Haley. "You think?" She whispered back, shaking her head at the ninja's stating the obvious.

'Looks like I'll have to use my ninja skittles to get away with this one.' She said looking up with confidence. 'It's only five pictures! It won't be that hard!'

**Me: Iyashii-Kun is evil!**

**Kyoya: You really did think I would let go for the ride didn't you?**

**Lizzie: Things are about to get crazy around here!**

**Honey: Kyo-Chan is really sneaky. Isn't he Takashi?**

**Mori: Yes.**

**Lizzie&Me: One!**

**Me: Review please! Tomorrow I will be giving cookies shaped like your favorite host!**

**Kyoya: Copycat. (Me: Shut up!)**


	8. Pictures are Evil

**Me: I'm back! I update this too fast and too often but oh well!**

**Kyoya: You're a crazy otaku.**

**Me: Well you can go firetruck yourself!**

**Kyoya: Firetruck? **

**Mori: Della owns nothing. (Lizzie&Me: Three!)**

'Ok! Time to put ten years of ninja training to good use!' Della thought as she swiftly entered Haley's room, not making a sound. She approached her sleeping body. And with swift and gentle movement, she pulled the covers to the end of the bed and took a picture of the sleeping ninja.

'I'm lucky she's a heavy sleeper! Now for the hard part.' She thought as she went to the room next door. 'Lizzie's a lighter sleeper so I'll have to be more cautious. 'She approached the sleeping body. To her luck, she didn't have the covers on.

'Makes my job easier!' she got the camera in a good spot and took the picture. She left the room and went over to the closet in the TV room. There were boxes of pictures they took together, or just some of theirs.

She rummaged through the boxes and found some good pictures, and some so good they were embarrassing. 'These will be perfect!' She thought as she looked at the ones she had found. 'That makes four for Lizzie, Five for Haley, and four for me! I'll just take a picture of myself and then I'll take on of Lizzie tomorrow!'

She took a picture of herself in her bed with her eyes closed, by all technicalities; she was asleep when the picture was taken. 'Now how will I get a picture of Lizzie…' she thought as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next day, she kept an eye on Lizzie, hoping for an opportunity to arise. 'Ugh, come on! How am I supposed to take this picture?' Della thought.

Then Lizzie started laughing. 'That's it! I'll take a picture of her giggling! Wait, does Lizzie giggle? How can I get her to giggle?'

She looked over to the twins. 'Could Yancha-San and Ritoru-Ijin get her to giggle?' She walked towards the Hitachiin twins. "I need a favor from you two." She said with a serious look on her face.

"Now what do you think that could be, Hikaru?" "I don't know Kaoru, but she does look serious. May we talk somewhere more private Della?" "Yes please!" she said as they went to the back.

"So, Kyoya saved me from potential rape the other day and now he expects me to give him five different photos of each of us to put in that stupid book thing! I have five for me and Haley but only four of Lizzie! So I need you two to make her giggle so I can take the picture!" She quickly said.

"Sounds like you made a deal with the shadow king." They said in unison. "What are the consequences?" Kaoru said looking at the shadow king. "He didn't tell me." She said, the floor became very interesting all of a sudden.

"We'll help you." They said in perfect unison, yet again. Della looked up at them and smiled. "But on one condition." Hikaru said, "You have to model our mom's new winter line for us!" They both smirked at this statement.

"Not this again! No, I refuse!" Della said crossing her arms. "But the consequences, Della-Chan!" Kaoru said standing on the left side of her. "You wouldn't want something horrible happening to you, or dear Honey-Senpai" Hikaru said standing on her right side.

They wrapped their arms around her waist. "Which is better," Hikaru whispered into her ear. "Modeling or something the shadow king would conjure up?" Kaoru whispered into the other ear. "Modeling." She said blushing. 'Boy they are good!' She thought.

"Would a blushing girl be just as good as giggling girl?" They asked, their perfect unison was getting annoying. "Sure just get me a cute picture." She said walking back to her clients. "Sorry! I had something I needed to talk about to them! Onii-Tan! Would you like more cake?"

The twins were passing Lizzie when Kaoru "tripped" And fell on top of her. She was blushing alright! Della took action! She disappeared from where she was and appeared next to Hikaru she set up the camera and took the picture, and in less than a millisecond, she was back to her clients. "Sorry about that!"

All the guests had gone home and the host club was filing out to go to the ninja's apartment. Della was really happy that she had all the pictures. They filed into her limo and drove the commoner complex.

"This is this same complex Haruhi lives in!" Tamaki said as he walked out the door of the limo. "You didn't know?" Kyoya said, not surprised at all. "Haruhi! Are you keeping any other things from daddy?" He asked looking at the girl in disguise.

She just ignored him and walked over towards the apartment. "Can we please just get this meeting over with?" Haruhi said.

The meeting was like any other. Things were discussed, new acts were established, and Tamaki cried in a corner. Nothing new. "Ok well seems like that's everything." Kyoya said closing his book. "We better go or Mama will wonder where we are! Bye Nee-Chan!" he said giving his sister a giant hug.

"I hate her!" she said hastily. "Hate is a strong word, Della." Haruhi said. "It's not a strong word when the person attempted to kill you." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.

"Ok well I'll just leave it at that. Bye guys. Go home Tamaki!" She said as she stepped out of the apartment. "Well its best if I leave! Bye Bye!" Tamaki said as he walked out. "We're out." The twins said.

"We'll be doing homework!" Haley said dragging Lizzie into her room. Now it was just her and Kyoya. 'Those idiots just made giving him these photos so much easier!' She thought as she got out the pictures.

"Here you go. Five of each, just what you asked for." She said slapping the photos onto the table. "Perfect. Now I can finish the books." He said standing up, but before he could pick up the pictures, Haley had grabbed them.

"You are disgusting!" She said glaring at them with a glare Kyoya couldn't top on the evil scale. Lizzie grabbed Della from behind while Haley grabbed Kyoya.

"Where's Nee-Chan, Zie-Chan?" Honey asked Lizzie before they walked into the host club. "Sick." She replied without hesitating.

"I heard he was sick, one of the fan girls was crying over the fact." Haley said sitting at her table.

Della's' POV

I slowly woke up from unconsciousness. "Where am I?" I mumbled as the blurriness began to clear from my eyes. "In your closet, I presume." I jumped at the familiar voice. "Kyoya? Why are you in my closet? Why am I in my closet?" I asked.

**Me: I have evil friends!**

**Lizzie and Haley: You're the one at wrong.**

**Kyoya: Was there really need to lock me in there with her?**

**Lizzie: (Smirks) Why of course!**

**Honey: Review and you will receive cookies!**


	9. The Sweet Side

**Me: Ok I am addicted to the song **_**Your Guardian Angel**_** by **_**Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **_**Such a cute song =3**

**Kyoya: You're going to recite lyrics in this chapter aren't you?**

**Me: … No… Maybe… WHY DO YOU CARE! Any way I got some things to say before I go on with the chapter. If you were sent here by HushedSilence, thanks for getting this far in this train wreck of a story! And one of the upcoming chapters will be a side story! You see, Lizzie sister wants a debut in the story and I have nowhere to put her in the plot itself. So I'm creating a one chapter side story just for her!**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Della owns nothing!**

Recap: "Kyoya! Why are you in my closet? Why am I in my closet?"

"Your little friends got angry so they locked us in this closet." He said pushing his glasses up. "We were in here all night. My watch says its eleven o'clock right about now." 'Perfect. I'm stuck in a closet with the shadow king!' Della thought as she shifted a bit.

She rummaged through the secret pockets she put in her dress to hide her ninja items. "Dammit! They must have taken out all of my items before putting us in here!" Della said as she pulled her knee's up towards her face. "We'll probably be in here for a day… maybe two."

"I would presume this isn't the first time you were locked in a closet by them." She said looking up at me. "Your observation would be correct. They usually do this to me because they know being in a small locked space with no escape is one of my biggest fears."

"Now why would that be?" Kyoya asked shifting over to sit next to her. "You obviously know that my step-mother attempted to kill me. Well she did that by placing me in a small metal box and sending me to the bottom of the ocean. The only way I was found was that a fisherman had seen her drop me into the ocean, he pulled me out, but didn't open the case for another hour or two. I guess he didn't know how to for a while. I don't even know why I just spit this out to you but… I'm scared. What if they forget about me! What if I die in here?"

She started crying and Kyoya just sat there, he didn't know what to do. He's never been in a situation like this. So he did the first thing that came into his mind. He put his arm around her and let her cry into his chest.

**At the Host Club**

"I hope Nee-Chan is ok. What if she is scared alone, Takashi?" Honey said as he poked his cake with his fork, he wasn't in the mood for cake. (Holy shit this is serious!) "She's fine." Mori said.

"I hope Della's ok." Lizzie whispered to Haley. "What if the plan didn't work? What if she's crying alone and Kyoya just ignored her!" "He's not as evil as to do that. He has a conscience like everyone else in this world." Haley said trying to calm her friend in her head she was thinking the same thing.

In The Closet (Sounds wrong to me…)

"Thank you Kyoya. Who knew you could be a nice guy sometimes!' Della said as she looked up at Kyoya. "I can be nice when I want to." He said. "Are you ok now?" He looked at her with… concerned eyes! Oh god the world must have stopped orbit! (Kyoya: Rude.)

"Yes I'm fine. What do you want to do to pass the time?" Della asked looking around her closet. "I think I brought my IPod with me from home. Do you want to listen to some music?" She started going through a box.

"Sure sounds interesting." Kyoya said. (I know he's really out of character but I need a moment to put the song in! Kyoya: You don't have to put the song in the story. Me: Shut up!)

"Got it!" She said taking out a purple IPod with a star on the back of it. "Here I'll chose a random song to play. Oh here! My favorite song!" She said as the music started to play.

When I see your smile, tears run down my face.

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find, deep inside me, I can be the one_

Della smiled and rested her head on Kyoya's shoulder. 'This feels… odd.' She thought as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_It's Ok, It's Ok, It's Ok_

Kyoya looked at the sleeping girl on his shoulders. 'This isn't something I would usually do or allow.' I all he thought before he rested his head onto hers and fell asleep.

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Day's grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one!_

Then the closet door opened, neither of them waking. "What a cute picture." Haley said smiling. 'I knew he wasn't that cruel.' She said in her head.

"Kodak moment!" Lizzie said pulling out her camera and taking a photo. "I think we should leave them alone now." "Agreed" Haley said, gently closing the closet door.

_I will never let you fall. _

_I stand up for you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

_Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I'm here_

_For you_

_Please don't walk away_

_And please tell me you'll stay!_

**Me: So what do you think! Review please!**

**Lizzie, Haley, Hikaru, Kaoru: Della and Kyoya sitting in a closet! K I S S I N G!**

**Me: Stop that! Jeez you guys are so annoying! Anyway did you guys like the brutal murder attempt! I thought it was good for the moment!**

**Kyoya: I'm way out of character in this!**

**Me: I thought you were actually sweet and not an A-Hole!**

**Tamaki: Review and get a cookie!**


	10. Everything is Different

**Me: New chapter! I'm going crazy with this story. **

**Kyoya: You have no life.**

**Haley: Agreed.**

**Me: Shut up! Hey Mabui-San, I need an order of two cookies! One Haley and one Kyoya!**

**Honey: Ok Nee-Chan! They should be here by the end of the chapter!**

**Me: Perfect!**

**Lizzie: Della owns nothing.**

Della woke up to the head phones falling out of her ear. 'Where am I again? Right, locked in my closet with Kyoya.' "Hey Kyoya! Kyoya?" She said as she felt around a bit. 'He's gone? She said as she pulled the door open.

'Haley and Lizzie probably opened it while we were sleeping.' She thought as she stretched. "So your finally awake?" Lizzie said walking in.

"Yup! Where did Kyoya go?" Della asked. "Home. He left you a note." She said while smirking and pointing to the bed. Della picked up the note.

_Della,_

_I hope you notice since I didn't get the photos, there will be consequences. _

_~Kyoya_

Della shot Lizzie the death glare. "You idiot! Now I'll have to face consequences from Iyashii-Kun, but I have to model for the twins! This is horrible!" She said throwing a kick at Lizzie. Lizzie dodged it though.

"Now, now it was your fault. You got into this mess. Don't take it out on your innocent friends." Haley said in the doorway. "Nope! If you hadn't taken those pictures I wouldn't have to face the shadow kings wrath!"

"Why can't we just break all his bones and get this over with?" Lizzie said leaning her back against the wall. "Because he's Mabui-San's friend. I can't hurt Mabui-San." She said sitting on her bed.

"I have a question. If your stronger than us, why do you let us lock you in the closet?" Haley asked changing the subject. "Because I wouldn't want to hurt my friends. I don't gloat my strength, I rather hate that I am this strong."

"Why? It's perfect. You can beat anyone up!" Lizzie said sitting next to her friend. "I never wanted to be a ninja in the first place, I just want to be a normal girl in a normal lifestyle! But instead I'm a rich ninja who's in deep shit." She said falling back onto the bed.

A day had passed since she was let out of the closet (Lol still sound wrong?) Kyoya hadn't done anything yet and the twins haven't exactly given her an exact time of when she needs to model for them.

Della was approaching music room three when she was tapped on the back. "Yes!" She said turning around to look at the person behind her. "Are you coming to visit the host club? If so send Mitsukuni out here please." The boy said.

"Chika-Chan?" Della said taking a good look at the blonde haired boy. "Yes and you are?" He asked rather impatient. "Della silly!" She said and gave him a hug.

"Della? Didn't you go off to live in the ninja village?" He asked surprised. "Yes but I came back! I haven't seen you in forever! Last time I saw you, you were five!" She said hugging her brother tighter. He pushed her away and threw a kick.

"Oh I see, following the family rules!" She said dodging it and disappearing from where she was and reappearing behind Chika. "But both you and Mabui-San aren't quite up to my level!" She said as she tossed a kick to his side, tossing him across the room.

He quickly got back up and leaped into the air, throwing his kunai knives towards her feet. She disappeared before the knives could reach her and reappeared right in front of Chika. She kicked his side again, tossing him to the ground yet again, but this time, he stayed on the ground, defeated.

At that point the Host Club and all its clients were in the hall to watch the fight. Della walked over to her brother to help him up. "You ok, Chika-Chan?"

"I'm fine. I don't need help." He said standing up on his own. "You haven't changed a bit!" She said hugging him yet again. "Neither have you." He said, annoyed.

"Come in for tea! Me, you, Mabui-San and Taira-San can eat cake together like we used to!" She said dragging him in. "I don't care for sweets." He said pulling his arm away from her grasp. "I was hoping I could defeat Mitsukuni in a fight today, but how could I defeat him before I could defeat you, my sister?"

"What? What happened to you Chika-Chan? You used to love sweets! And what are you saying about not being able to defeat me? A girl can be just as strong as a guy! Even stronger, perhaps!" She said, fairly angry. "What happened to you, Chika?"

"I grew up, that's what. Unlike you and that boy you call Mabui. He grew up for a while too, but then started acting like this again. I decided to grow up rather than to never." He said walking away, Leaving a surprised and confused ninja standing there.

Honey walked over to his sister. "It's ok Nee-Chan, Chika-Chan has been like this ever since you left." He said guiding her back inside. "Come on Nee-Chan! Let's have some cake together!" He was doing his best to try and cheer his sister up. "Ok. What was that about you being 'grown up' for a while?" she asked as they walked inside.

**Me: Grow up huh… So R E V I E W! I know your reading! I want to hear all of your opinions of the story!**

**Kyoya: Consequences, consequences.**

**Me: What are you thinking of exactly?**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Who knows, he's the shadow king.**

**Honey: Here are the Kyoya and Haley cookies you ordered! **

**Me: Great! (Bites off Haley cookies head) Chocolate Chip eyes!**

**Haley: (Takes Kyoya cookie, bites off head) Wow Della he does taste mean! (Me: That was my cookie!)**

**Mori: Review. (Della&Lizzie: One!)**


	11. Unexpected Visitors

**Me: What happened to the fifty five people that read my story yesterday? WHAT HAPPENED!**

**Kyoya: They probably got bored.**

**Me: Shut up! Iyashii-Kun is so mean!**

**Haley: Well you do call him Iyashii (Mean)**

**Me: Not the point! I'm trying! Maybe I should just abandon this story… =(**

**Lizzie: No! Keep it moving! There are people that like your story!**

**Mori: Nods (Lizzie&Me: Zero!)**

**Honey: Nee-Chan owns nothing!**

'Grow up? What does that mean anyway? To become a boring and dull person and follow rules like a freakin' robot?' Della thought as she listened to her IPod. 'Chika-Chan used to be so much fun! But now he seemed to want nothing to do with me. Is it because I'm too childish?'

_Cause we lost it all!_

_Nothing lasts forever!_

_I'm sorry, I can't be perfect!_

'Stupid song. Why can't you be perfect? Why do people have to be perfect!' she turned off her IPod and went to her kitchen to get a drink. 'I wonder what perfect is. Huh! Just stop thinking about all this bullshit! Maybe if me and Mabui-Chan hang out for a day, I could clear my head.'

She grabbed her cell phone and called her brother. "Hello?" The voice on the other end said. "Mabui-San is that you?" "Nee-Chan! How are you! I wish we could have cake together right now!" He sounded happy.

"So do I! I want to have cake with Mabui-Chan, too! Come over this second!" She said stomping her foot. "Ok, Nee-Chan! See you in a few minutes! Get the cake ready!" and with that, he hung up.

Della got the cake out and prepared the tea. "Della! It's eleven on a Saturday? Why did you set up so much cake?" Lizzie said as she walked into the TV room. "Mabui-San and Taira-San are coming over!" She happily said.

"Why so early?" Haley said coming out of her room. "It's almost twelve! You two should have been awake hours ago!" She said waving her finger at the two. "Della sometimes I can't tell whether your eighteen or six." Lizzie said taking a piece of chocolate cake.

'Really…' Della pushed the thought away and set down the tea. Then somebody knocked on the door. "Mabui-Chan!" She said as she answered. But to her surprise, the entire host club (Including a sleeping Kyoya) walked into her apartment.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked confused, and slightly annoyed. 'I wanted to spend the day with my brother, now the entire host club.' She thought allowing them to walk in.

"I hope you don't mind Nee-Chan, but we were planning to go to the beach today! So we came to pick you guys…" He started but then spotted the cake. "Cake!" He said sitting down and taking a piece. "Strawberry! My favorite!"

"Where can I set him down?" (Me&Lizzie: Six new record =0) Mori said pointing to the sleeping shadow king. "Take him over to my room." She said leading him to her room. He lied Kyoya on her bed then left the room.

'I have a feeling Tamaki won't live to see tomorrow.' She thought as she left the room. "Ok where are we going? The Caribbean? Hawaii?" She asked as she sat down next to her brother. "No Haru-Chan doesn't have a passport. So we go to Kyoya's house in Okinawa." Honey replied taking a giant bite of his cake.

"Please tell me you asked him before making these plans." Lizzie said taking a small bite of her cake. "Well…"

*Flashback to that morning*

"Momma! Wake up! We will be using your house in Okinawa this weekend to spend it at the beach!" Tamaki sang as he shook the shadow king from his slumber. "No, we aren't. Leave." He said giving him the death glare from his bed.

*Present Time*

"So he said no but you ignored him and took him here." Haley said, not surprised at all. "Yup! Now we should head out as soon as he wakes up." Kaoru said taking a sip from his tea. " But when exactly will that be?" Hikaru asked looking towards my room.

Then there was a knock on the door. Della got up to answer it. When she opened the door she was attacked by an energetic little girl. "Della!" She screamed as she hugged the ninja. "Haipa-San? (Ms. Hyper)" She was surprised.

"DEANER?" Lizzie screamed. "Oh great." Haley said throwing a face palm. "Who's that Nee-Chan?" Honey asked, pointing to the hyper three year old clinging to the surprised eighteen year old.

"Deaner is Lizzie's three year old sister. I thought we escaped her at the village." Haley said shaking her head. "Why are you here?" Lizzie questioned standing to go pry the girl off of the stunned ninja.

"I came to spend time with Lizzie!" She answered standing on the floor then twirling around. "She's adorable!" Tamaki screeched looking at the dancing brown-haired ball of electricity.

"How long will you be here?" Della said, no longer frozen from the surprise. "One weekend!" She answered pivoting from one side to the other. "Perfect! Now she can come to Okinawa with us! She would make the perfect model for mom's new fancy toddler collection, right Hikaru?" Kaoru said looking at his twin. "Yes, Kaoru, the perfect model."

"What is going on?" Kyoya said coming out of Della's room. "So your awake, Iyashii-Kun?" Della said looking at the half-awake shadow king. "Tamaki," He said giving the blonde haired idiot the famous shadow king glare, "Why are we here?"

"Don't you remember Momma? We are going to your house in Okinawa for the weekend!" Tamaki answered, cringing in fear at the death glare. Then Deaner bumped into Kyoya's leg mid-twirl.

She looked up into the death glare and started crying. "He's scary Lizzie!" She screeched running to her big sister. "Fear the shadow kings wrath!" Haley said sarcastically.

"Can we please leave now?" The twins said in unison. "Yes lets head out!" Tamaki said leading the group out. "Can we pack first?" The three ninja's screamed running to their rooms. "Hurry!" The entire host club (with the exception of Mori and Kyoya) said in unison.

They arrived at Kyoya's home at Okinawa. "Nice place you got here." Lizzie said walking out of the Limo. "It's an Ootori house, what else would you expect?" Kyoya said walking towards the front door.

"The beach, the beach, the beach!" Deaner sang as she walked up to the gigantic house. "Let's get settled then go to the beach." Tamaki said walking in.

"Remember when Tama-Chan and Haru-Chan had a fight that one time we were here, Takashi?" Honey said waltzing into the familiar environment, holding Usa-Chan up and twirling around with it. "Yes." (Me&Lizzie: One!) Tamaki froze in his place for a bit before continuing on.

"Room arrangements will be Mori and Honey in one room, Lizzie, If you wouldn't mind, will be sharing a room with Deaner, the twins share a room, and everyone else get their own room. Anyone disagree? No? Ok!" Kyoya said as he pointed rooms out.

"Get changed and then we will head to the beach!" Tamaki said as he entered his room. Della went into her room and set down her suitcase. "All I wanted was a day out with Mabui-San and Taira-San, But what I get is a weekend with the host club and a ball of energy. Perfect." She said to herself as she dug out her swim suit.

**Me: Yeesh! Are you happy now Deaner? You made your big debut!**

**Deaner: Hurray! Big debut!**

**Lizzie: Thanks Della for putting her in your story!**

**Me: Ya, ya your lucky I found a spot for her in the plot.**

**Haley: You should've said no.**

**Me: Shut up! Anyway, review please! Why am I not getting any reviews! You people are reading, right? **


	12. Playing games

**Me: Sorry this chapter came out later then I usually would put out my chapters but I stayed over Haley's house last night! So here is chapter twelve! **

**Honey: Yay! Nee-Chan is back!**

**Haley: You really are obsessed with this story, huh?**

**Me: Yup! I don't own anything!**

They were hanging around the private beach, playing in the water, having fun. Deaner and Honey were building a sand castle, the three ninja's were having a volleyball match against Tamaki and the twins, Haruhi was reading a book, and Kyoya was writing something in his notebook.

"That makes it ten to nine! Ninja's win!" Della cheered as she high fived Haley. "Ok, well we are going to go take a break." Lizzie said as Della and Haley walked away with her towards their towels. "Ok!" The twins said as they dragged Tamaki away for a bit.

"Want to play a game, my lord?" Hikaru asked, a mischievous smile spread across his face. "Depends on what game." He replied. "The what's the ninja's fears game! First to find out two of the ninja's fears wins!" Kaoru answered.

"What does the winner get?" Tamaki questioned, looking a little more interested. Kyoya came out of nowhere and said, "These pictures of Haruhi before she came to Ouran." "I'm in!" He announced. "So are we, right Takashi?" Honey said, how he overheard is a mystery. "Yes." Mori replied, no emotion on his face. (Lizzie and Me: One!)

"How did you get those pictures?" Haruhi screamed trying to grab them. "None of your business." Kyoya answered placing them in his notebook and closing it. " You'll just have to win to keep them away from them."

"If you find out one of the fears and proves it then you will get a hint on the seconds fear. You only need two to win. Now go." He said waving them off. Haruhi walked over to them.

"What do you guys fear?" she asked them. They all looked up at her with smiles on their faces. "You'll have to try harder at this game, Douzen-San!" Della said lying down on her towel. 'You didn't think we couldn't her you guys did you?" Haley said getting up and walking away.

"But since they are pictures of you, I will give you a hint on what mine is." Lizzie said looking up at Haruhi. "Cliff." She said getting up and folding her towel. "Cliff? Wouldn't that make it heights?" Haruhi said looking at the ninja with a confused face.

"Correct, now go tell Kyoya and find out Della's, since that is the only one of ours he actually knows and can hint you on." She said walking off. "Is that true Della-Senpai?"

"Yes well, it's a long story and I can't explain it now that you're in the game. Here comes the twins to try and figure it out. Go off now." Della said standing up and folding hers and Haley's towel. Haruhi ran off as the twins approached. "Della! Do you want to go on a walk with us?" Kaoru asked wrapping his arm around her waist as his brother did the same thing as he stood on her left side.

"Sure, why not?" She replied as they started walking.

"This cliff is so high, huh, Della?" Kaoru said looking over the edge of cliff that rose above the sea. "Yes! It's almost like a diving board! Let's jump off shall we?" She said running towards the edge ready to jump into the ocean.

"Not a good idea!" They said grabbing her and continuing there walk.

*Meanwhile*

"Closed in." Kyoya said writing something in his book. "You mean claustrophobia?" She asked. "Yes, that would be it. Here you go. Don't tell the other's you won yet. I would like to see just how far they will go."

**Me: Ok sorry! It took a while! I was soooooo busy today! First I went to Costco, then the mall, then my sisters friend and his uber hot band came over, then my uncle came over, then my cousin, now im actually able to write it but I should be sleeping because I have school tomorrow!**

**Kyoya: Uber hot band?**

**Me: Shut up! They were cute… in a hot way… well Haley since you were very mean to me today, I'm not going to put you in the next chapter… soooooo HA!**

**Haley: I'm going to kill Kyoya in my next chapter because of you.**

**Kyoya: Don't associate me with her.**

**Me: Meanies!**

**Honey: Review and get a Tama-Chan shaped cookie!**

**Tamaki: WHY ME! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO EAT ME!**


	13. Fights are Hurtful

**Me: New chapter! It's getting really hard to find time now that school has started… oh well! I always have the night!**

**Kyoya: School only takes up a portion of your day.**

**Me: Well not when your mom forces you to go and help her with paper work for your little brother's school from four to nine o'clock. **

**Haruhi: She forced you?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Honey: Nee-Chan owns nothing! **

"So Haruhi won four hours ago?" Hikaru asked taking a bite of his dinner. "Yes, I wanted to see just how far you idiots would go for a few pictures." Kyoya said taking a sip of his water.

"You're so mean, Momma!" Tamaki said from his corner, he went to sulk there when he heard he lost. "Can't daddy just have on picture, Haruhi?"

"No." Haruhi said bluntly taking a bite of the fancy food in front of her. "Delicious!" She said staring into space.

Once everyone was done with dinner, Honey went to get some cake. "NO!" Everyone ran towards the source of the scream. The host club rushed over to the kitchen, where Honey was crying.

"No cakes! No sweets! They're all gone!" He cried out. Mori nodded. "Who could have eaten fifteen cakes in one day?" Haley asked looking at Della.

"I haven't eating any cake." She said staring at her crying brother. "Why are you crying? It's just sweets! It's nothing for an eighteen year old boy to cry over." Everyone stared at Della with surprised faces, well except Kyoya.

"What do you mean?" Honey asked looking up at his Onee-Chan through teary eyes. "I mean you shouldn't cry over a cake. You act too much like a child! I think it's just about time you grew up a bit." Ok now Kyoya had the smallest look of surprise in his expression.

"I don't want to! I love cakes, sweets, and stuffed animals! That's just me, if I acted my age, I wouldn't be me." He said staring at his sister with confused eyes.

"What happens when you take over the family name? Or will you just give it up for sweets? You need to grow up sooner or later!" she retorted looking away from her brother. At this point, the host club fled the room, leaving the siblings to themselves.

"You're starting to sound like Chika-Chan." He sounded sad, depressing sad.

"You may be strong now, Mitsukuni, but one day your little brother could surpass you! He could take over the family and leave you in the dust! Do you want that! Because father wouldn't trust the family to a man who acts like he's five!"

Della was pissed at her brother. She didn't want him to end up like that.

"I won't end up like that! I'll figure it out when I need to! I don't need to be lectured on it." He sounded angry himself. It was rather weird to hear him this angry. (OOC?)

"When will that be? You're graduating this year! What will happen when you graduate?" She screamed at the four foot boy. "What will you do? Where will you go? Have you even thought about it?"

"I said I'll figure that out when the time comes!" That was the last thing Honey said before he left the room.

***********Meanwhile***********

"So who ate all the cakes?" Lizzie asked the group. "I did! It was so yummy!" Deaner said twirling around. "Somehow I knew she was going to cause trouble." Haley said throwing a face palm.

"What's going on with Della anyway? She's never been like that before." Lizzie said, concerned. "It's what Chika said to her. It got to her. Now she thinks growing up will be the best thing for the successor of the Honinozuka family, or else Chika will take his place. She doesn't want him to be left out."

Kyoya made it sound simple. "What's going to happen?" The twins whispered as they leaned their ears against the door. Then Honey charged out.

Della called a limo. _I'm not staying here another day! I don't even want to go back to Ouran. I just want to go back to the village. _She was packing the clothes she brought to the Ootori house. She put a folded piece of paper on her bed and left the house without suspicion.

The limo pulled up and she sat in. "Welcome back, Della." _That voice… _

Lizzie walked over to Della's room. "I need to talk to her." She had told Haley before leaving the small game room that was down the hall from their rooms. She opened the door to an empty room. _She must be in the bathroom._

Lizzie sat on the bed, and then noticed the paper. She opened it up and read the note.

**Dear Whoever Finds This First,**

**I went back to my village. I don't belong here. If I stay here, Mitsukuni will only feel worse. I don't want him to be thrown out of the family like I was. The difference is he won't have anywhere to turn. I thought the best thing to do was leave. **

**Ex-Host,**

**Della**

Lizzie mouth was gapping. "HALEY!" She screamed as she appeared in the game room. "What? Why did you have to scream?" Lizzie shoved the letter in the ninja's face.

"THAT IDIOT!" She screamed. The twins, who were playing pool walked over and took the note. Their eye's widened as they read it. "She left already?" They both said in unison.

Lizzie nodded. "We got to go talk some sense into that dummy! Don't tell anyone yet, you guys. If we aren't back by the time you guys leave tomorrow, tell Honey." Lizzie said as they disappeared, leaving the note in the twins hands.

"This all happened because Deaner took the cake." Hikaru said shaking his head. "I feel like a punishment is needed, what about you, Kaoru?" "I agree, Hikaru!" They were both smirking as they left the room.

A few minutes later there was a scream. "Where's my Kiki!" Deaner was crying. Her stuffed puppy was 'missing'. "Don't now, Deaner. We'll look for it, don't worry. Just sleep." Hikaru said tuking her in with a smirk planted on his face.

They arrived at the ninja village at around three o'clock and went to Della's house. "Who's there? It's so early!" Maria, Della's real mother, said at the door.

"Lizzie! Haley! It's great to see you! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Ouran?" "Della! Where is she?" The both spat out.

"She never came. I got a call from a maid saying she was going to be staying there and that she changed her mind." "Maid? We didn't have any maids." Lizzie said.

"You don't think…" Haley began. "We got to go!" Lizzie grabbed Haley's arm and they disappeared. "That was rather weird." Maria said before walking back into the house.

**Me: **** So who took Della? Guess right and get a Della cookie!**

**Kyoya: Why would anyone want a Della cookie?**

**Me: Why wouldn't they? Wait! Don't answer that!**

**Haley: You got yourself in some deep shit in this chapter.**

**Lizzie: You can be so dumb.**

**Me: It was your sister who caused it!**

**Twins: She's right.**

**Haruhi: You didn't have to hide her stuffed animal.**

**Hikaru: Punishment was needed.**

**Tamaki: Review please!**


	14. Captured

**Me: I'm back, baby!**

**Kyoya: Took you long enough. **

**Me: I've been busy! I had school!**

**Kyoya: After school?**

**Me: I'm tired and it's hot and icky! But now I'm home for three days now! Except tomorrow the triplets are coming over… **

**Haruhi: Triplets?**

**Me: My single aunt had two sets of triplets, five boys and one girl, all crazy and reckless. I own nothing!**

The ninjas were back at the Ootori summer home in by seven o'clock. Everyone but Kyoya was awake. "Della's in trouble! We have to save her!" Lizzie screeched as she entered the house. "Calm down! We still don't know if it was her!" Haley was trying to calm down the panicking ninja.

"If what was who?" Tamaki asked standing up. "Honey's mom has Della! I know it! Who else would kidnap her?" Lizzie said shaking Tamaki so hard it looked as though he died.

"I think he's dead." Hikaru said poking the unconscious idiot. (Tamaki: Hey! Me: Hush! I'm telling the story!) "He'll be fine. Right now let's focus. We can't take long, for all we know, she's dead right now."

_Where am I? _Della thought as she sat up. She was in a dark room. _Is this a jail cell? How did I get here? _She suddenly remembered what happened.

"_So Della, darling! Why didn't you tell momma you were home?" Mrs. Honinozuka asked the shivering girl trying to unlock the door manually. No luck. _(I didn't call Honeys mom by a name because I don't know it.) _"How did you find out?" Della spat at the high class women._

"_Chika doesn't keep secrets from me." 'Why would he do that? He knows she wants me dead!' Della was outraged. She threw a punch at women but was interrupted from something hitting her head from behind. She blacked out…_

'So she put me in a jail cell.' Della thought as she tried to move. But she was stopped by chains holding her down. 'Chains? Did she really think these would hold me!' She started to pull the as hard as she could, but felt a sharp pain in her neck then stopped.

"What's on my neck?" she thought out loud, touching the small necklace, like item on her neck. "It shocks you when you try to break the chains. You like? It's an invention of my own." A man said, walking over to her. "Who are you?" The ninja asked leaning against the wall, scared to death. "A friend of your step-mother's. I'm hired to kill you slowly and painfully." He said coming closer.

"Why does she have to kill me? What did I do to her?" She screamed. "She said something about your father making you head of the family instead of her son." The man answered. "truthfully I think it's a waste to kill such a pretty girl, but I need the money." He said pressing a button.

"What's with all the screaming out here?" Kyoya asked walking over to the host club. "Della has been kidnapped. We think it's Honey's mom." Kaoru explained to the shadow king.

"I'm leaving. I have to find Della." Honey said, an angry expression planted on his face. "Come on, Takashi." The tall boy stood up. For the first time since she met him, Haley saw emotion on his face, anger and… fright?

"I'm coming too." Haley and Lizzie pronounced at the same time. "We're all going to help." Tamaki said standing up, shaking the unconsciousness out of him.

**Me: I'm in a very bad spot right now…**

**Haley: You got yourself there. You were being careless with Chika.**

**Me: That's not the point!**

**Haley: Review or the girl dies.**

**Me: I don't want to die!**


	15. Operation Rescue The Idiot Commences!

**Me: Home alone at last!**

**Lizzie: Why are you home alone?**

**Me: My brother had a football game so my mom and dad went but I stayed at home. Gives me more time to work on the chapter!**

**Kyoya: Where exactly are you going with this plot?**

**Me: You'll see! I own nothing!**

"So does everyone understand?" Haley asked the hosts in the limo. "Yes." They confidently said in unison. "Ok then. Operation rescue the idiot will commence!" Lizzie exclaimed, throwing her fist into the air.

"Rescue the idiot?" Kaoru questioned "Why not just Rescue Della?" "Don't kill it!" Lizzie spat at the younger twin.

They arrived at the Honinozuka main house. "Ok, everyone act natural." Haley whispered as a maid opened the door. "I'm home!" Honey exclaimed as he walked into the house.

"Welcome home, Mabui-Chan." Everyone froze in their place. Honey's mom walked into the front hall. "Would you care to explain why you didn't tell momma your sister was in town? I had to find out from the chauffeur." Honey was furious.

"Where is she?" He asked the women in front of him. "Where are you hiding my sister!" 

The man had taken a lunch break. Della was now alone. "I wonder if they noticed I left yet." She thought out loud. She sat on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"They noticed." Della recognized the voice. "Chika! Thank god you're here! Help me out of these chains!" she said standing up.

"I'm sorry; Onee-Chan, but I can't disobey mother's orders. I'm already in trouble for coming down here. But I wanted to tell you that the host club is here." He explained as he ran over to her.

Della was surprised. "You don't seem to want to follow her orders. Let the stupid family rules go for once and get me out of these freakin' chains!" She whispered/screamed at him.

He hugged his sister. "I can't do that. I'm sorry Della, but I'm not like Mitsukuni who can just let the family rules go. I can't be disrespectful to mother." And with that he let go of his Onee-Chan and left.

"He makes no sense. He can't let respect go for two minutes to keep his sister away from death. He's so heartless."

-Meanwhile

"Whatever do you mean, Mabui-San? She's safe at her ninja village. The chauffer brought her there hours ago." Mrs. Honinozuka had a grin planted on her face. "No, she isn't there." Haley spat, an angry glare from her planted on the murderer in front of the group.

"We were there a few hours ago. She never arrived. But Maria got a phone call from a _maid_. We don't have any maids at our apartment!" Lizzie thundered. She was about to throw a punch at the killer when a guard got in the way.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you get in the way. My son's will be the head of the family! Not that filthy ninja." She bellowed as she sunk away. Suddenly more guards filed out. "I, Lizzie, and the twins can take these idiots! Go on ahead!" Haley professed while rode house kicking the nearest guard.

"Haruhi, Tamaki and Honey, go after Mrs. Honinozuka, Mori and I will go find Della." Kyoya bossed, pointing in the direction the homicidal maniac went in. They nodded and ran that way. "Let's go." The shadow king said running down a hall.

-Back to the jail cell

The man hadn't returned yet. Della was even sadder than she was before. "How could he leave me like this? How could he see his sister like this and not help her?" she thought out loud. She walked as far as the chains would let her, which expanded to about half the jail cell.

"Why can't I just be a normal girl? Why can't I be a normal teenage girl that goes to a public high school with normal uniforms and normal people? Why did I have to be a ninja that was born from an affair of an elite fighting group and have a homicidal stepmother out to kill me!" Della sniveled as she started to cry.

-Kyoya and Mori—

They were in Mr. and Mrs. Honinozuka's room now. "Della's bag." Mori said picking up a blue mini Vera Bradley backpack. Kyoya took it and opened it up. Inside were her IPod, cellphone and a bunch of ninja gear.

He took out her IPod and turned it on. The song that it was paused on was _Remembering Sunday _by _All Time Low. _He smirked. _'She really likes depressing love songs, huh?' _He threw it back into the bag and continued to search through the room.

They finished and found nothing so they headed to the room next door, which happened to be Chika's room. "Took you guys long enough."

-Tamaki, Haruhi, and Honey—

They caught up with Mrs. Honinozuka. "Mother, how dare you! Where is father anyway?" Honey seethed at the nutty killer. "A business trip. When he gets back, Della and anyone who got in my way will have 'mysteriously disappeared' and either you or Chika will be head of the family!" She laughed.

"You're crazy!" Haruhi quaked staring at the crazy lady in front of her. "How could you kill for such a reason?" Tamaki spat. "Well I don't want some girl who was born of an affair my husband had to take over the family instead of one of my sons! It just isn't right." She replied rather coolly despite the topic.

"You're disgusting! What if Della never wanted to be the head! She wants me to! You're killing for no reason!" Honey retorted, all the anger inside him was starting to leak out. He threw a punch at the homicidal mother when he was blocked by a guard.

"What if she was lying? What if she wants all the wealth to herself?" She calmly replied. "Della isn't like that! She's a sweet and kind girl who couldn't hurt anyone she is close to, no matter the amount of strength she has she couldn't hurt a fly!" Haruhi fumed.

-In the jail cell.—

Della sneezed. "Either someone is talking about me or I'm catching a cold." She was leaning against the wall again, getting as comfortable as possible. Then she felt the pain in her neck again. She screeched.

"I'm back. Sorry I took so long but there are some problems upstairs. Anyway change of plans. You're going to die ASAP." Della looked up at the man with frightened eyes. He pressed the button and she felt pain surging into her neck, but this time it didn't stop.

She was screaming at the top of her lungs. _'Someone hear me please! I don't want to die yet!' _

**Me: And I stop there!**

**Hikaru: And right at the good part too!**

**Haley: You're in really deep shit now.**

**Lizzie: Don't die! Wait till Kyoya finds you!**

**Me: Quiet down and wait for the next chapter! **

**Honey: Review before Nee-Chan dies!**


	16. Hurry!

**Me: Here's the next chapter!**

**Kyoya: You were bored?**

**Me: Yup so I decided to make the next chapter!**

**Honey: Don't die Nee-Chan!**

**Mori: Della owns nothing (Lizzie and Me: Three!)**

Chika pointed to the closet in his room. "Pull on the top shelf and a door will open." "Why haven't you gotten her out yet?" Kyoya asked, confused. "You don't need to know." Was the last thing they heard from him as they went over to the closet and pulled the top shelf, once the door opened they heard an agonized scream.

"Della!" Kyoya said running down the stairs that brought him to the secret room. There was a muscular man standing at the bottom of the steps holding down a button on a tiny remote.

"I'm sorry but this is as far as you go." He said as Kyoya was mid-way down the stairs. Mori past Kyoya and attacked the man simply saying, "Get Della." Kyoya ran past the two fighters and walked into the jail cell.

Della was holding her neck and coughing. "Della! Are you ok?" He asked her kneeling at her side. "Oh I'm per-'cough'-fect!" Her sarcasm strong. "I'll try to break the chains." He said while pulling on them. "No don't-" Her sentence interrupted by her scream.

He stopped pulling and the pain went away. "Stu-'cough'-pid! If you pull the chains an electric shock hits my neck! Get this thing off me before you do that!" She spat at the shadow king. "I didn't know I'm sorry." He said touching the necklace, looking for a part to detach.

After he found nothing he just pulled at it until it broke off. 'Cheap' he thought as he threw the metal string down. Della touched her neck then started pulling on the chains again. Kyoya helped her and soon a part in the chains broke.

"Let's go." Mori said throwing the unconscious man down. They started running up the stairs when Della tripped and twisted her ankle. "Jeez this is a bad time!" She exclaimed. Mori went to pick her up when Kyoya picked her up princess style. "I'll carry her you need to take down the guards that get in our way." He said climbing the stairs again. Mori nodded.

-Meanwhile

"She's probably already dead by now. You should just give up already." The homicidal maniac said as Honey took down the third guard that had come to the evil women's rescue. When suddenly Mrs. Honinozuka was punched in the face. Lizzie was standing next to her.

"We finished early." She said glaring at the passed out killer. "The police are on their way here." Kaoru said walking up next to Haruhi. "We haven't seen Kyoya or Mori yet. Do you think they found her in time?" Hikaru asked appearing next to his brother. "Of course!" Haley said appearing next to Lizzie. Why wouldn't they have?"

"Can we put her in a bed or somewhere?" Kyoya asked, he came up behind Tamaki holding a sleeping Della with Mori following close behind. "Let's take her to my room. Follow me, can you guys take care of my mother, please?" Honey asked the rest of the host club. "Gladly!" Lizzie said holding up one side of a rope. "Our pleasure." Haley said holding up the other.

Honey led him into a pink room full of stuffed animals. "Put her on the bed." Honey said pointing to the bed. "Thanks." He said lying her down. "Will she be ok?" Honey asked worriedly staring at his Onee-Chan. "She's fine, she twisted her ankle on the way so I had to carry her. She fell asleep on the way."

"What's that mark around her neck?" Honey questioned lightly touching the red mark that was printed on his sisters neck. "I'll explain later. Just go out there and make sure they didn't kill your mother." He said pointing to the door. "Okeydokey!" He said as he skipped out.

Kyoya placed Della's bag next to her. He got up to walk out but was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist. "Thank you for saving me. I would have died if you came any later. I owe you and the host club my life." She said before she fell back asleep

He walked out of the room to let the girl sleep. He walked into a room with a tied up lady with drawings all over her face lying on the floor. He threw a face palm. "You idiots."

**Me: You guys didn't think I would die did you?**

**Lizzie: I wanted to save her! XP**

**Me: Oh hush! Well I know it was short but I'm exhausted. So I'm going to go to sleep now!**

**Kyoya: Review or there will be consequences. **


	17. Back in Action!

**Me: I'm back, again!**

**Kyoya: Damn I thought you had discontinued.**

**Me: Shut up! I wouldn't discontinued it! **

**Lizzie: You got any more Kyoya cookies?**

**Me: Sadly not. Mabui-San! I need a new order!**

**Honey: Should be here by the middle of the story! **

**Tamaki: Della owns nothing!**

Della watched as the police took the murder away. "Where's the man?" She asked Mori. "I don't know." He said while shrugging. "He got away. Maybe." "What man Nee-Chan?" Honey asked looking at his sister with curious eyes.

"The man that tortured me." She quivered as she looked down, touching her neck. "Let's go home and have some cake Della." Lizzie said trying to cheer her friend up. "Yes, lets." Haley said walking her to the limo.

Della stopped for a second and ran over to Kyoya and gave him a hug. "Thanks for carrying me back there, Iyashii-Kun." She whispered. Of course he was rather surprised by the sudden hug (Kyoya: I got used to it by now. Me: SHUSH!) and watched her as she ran back to the limo.

"Your relationship with her will never progress if you don't at least hug her back." The twins said placing their elbows on his shoulders. "Where are you people getting the idea we have a relationship?" Kyoya said walking away.

..oOo.

"Smooth move back there Della!" Lizzie said punching her friends in the arm. "Well I don't think he's into you Della." Haley said as Della rubbed her arm. "He didn't hug back." "Well I don't like him like that, so you two can get the image out of your small brains." Della said.

"Then why did you go and hug him, and only him! You didn't hug Shujoteki-San or even Mabui-San!" Haley pointed out. She couldn't argue with that. _Stupid smart people always thinking. _

..oOo.

"I wonder where that man ran off to, Takashi." Honey said when they were alone in the kitchen. "Do you think he's still in the house?" "Doubt it." Was his reply as he got a cake out of the fridge.

.'.

They were eating a chocolate cake and talking. "So you confess, don't you!" Lizzie said poking the ninja. "You like Kyoya!" Haley said poking the other arm. "Would you two just drop it!" She implored, tired of the idiots antics. "She does!" They screeched in unison.

"I might like him. But either way the feelings aren't returned! So there's no point in this conversation." Della said poking her cake. "Well I'm exhausted! Time for bed!" Della walked out of the room. "Operation pair the idiots commences?" Lizzie inquired looking Haley dead in the eyes. "Yup!" She said as they high fived.

..oOo.

Everyone was back in school today. The host club was booming with business today. "Della-Chan, what happened to your neck?" One of her clients asked. The twins came up behind her. "She was tortured to her near death." Hikaru started. "Luckily Kyoya came to her rescue, right Della?" Kaoru finished. "You were all there to help!" She quickly said and gave the twins a death glare.

"AB blood!" They said as they shrunk away. "Tortured!" A nearby client of Haruhi screeched. "What did they do to you?" Another girl said, suddenly all the guests were crowding around her. "Umm well…" she said as she started to explain the story.

"So sad!" Some girls said wiping tears. "I wish I could have been saved by Kyoya!" one of the girls said. "But he didn't save me alone!" She said "The entire host club was helping!" "Save me Kyoya!" "No save me!"

"Ignored." Della said putting her head down.

After the host club, Della, the twins and Kyoya were _ordered _to clean up. "Damn Shujoteki- San making me stay after! I have important things to do!" Della thought out loud. "Like what? Eat cake?" Kyoya teased.

"Exactly! Hey, where did the twins head off to?" Della asked looking around. "Who knows. They probably ditched while we weren't looking. Looks like it's just you and me to clean this mess." He said taking down a decoration. _We're alone! It's Lizzie and Haley's plan isn't it? _Della thought as she took down one of the decorations, but it slipped from her hands and hit her neck, hitting the part she was shocked from.

She screamed and lightly grabbed her neck. "Are you alright?" Kyoya calmly asked from across the room. "Yes, I am. Something hit my neck is all." She got up and Kyoya was right behind her. He touched her neck softly. "Have you gotten this checked by a doctor?" He asked, lightly tracing it with his fingertips.

"N-no, not yet." She stuttered, surprised with the sudden contact. "You should. Oh! And don't think you've escaped the consequences just because you were kidnapped and tortured. They are soon to come." He said walking away and out of the room. "Dammit!"

**Me: Where are my cookies?**

**Honey: Haley signed for them and she said she was going to give them to you.**

**Me: HALEY!**

**Lizzie: Haven't seen her since the beginning of the chapter.**

**Me: If anyone finds her tell me!**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Ay, ay captain! (Salutes)**

**Me: Review or else I'll discontinue! **


	18. Misunderstandings

**Me: Not one review… not one!**

**Kyoya: Nobody is reading it. It bores them.**

**Me: Why won't you people review! It isn't hard! I don't care if it just says "Nice chapter" Just write me a dang review! **

**Haley: Calm down, Della. You don't need them. What happened to writing for your friends and not an audience? **

**Me: Well you haven't been writing reviews either! And you stole my Iyashii- Kun Cookies! Give them back! (Throws kick at Haley) **

**Haley: (Dodges and pats tummy) Too late!**

**Haruhi: Della-Senpai owns nothing. **

Della was lying in her bed, thinking. _What is the consequence going to be? _She rubbed her forehead with her thumb and index finger. _I'm going to go have some cake to clear my head. _She walked into the kitchen and pulled a cake out of the fridge. She looked at the clock as she passed it. _2:00 a.m._

She started to eat the three layer cake when there was a soft knock on her front door. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Shujoteki-San? What are you doing here so late?" She was truly surprised to see the energetic blonde stare at her with his concerned eyes.

"Haruhi isn't home! I called her thirty times and came to see if she was and when I got here no one answered! Where could she be!" He asked shaking Della. "It's two in the morning! She's probably asleep! Calm down! What do you need to talk to her about at this time anyway?" She said as she tried to calm down the idiot.

"Well my father is considering to send Haruhi back to commoner school! Something about being fair and other people trying to come in on scholarship!" Tamaki screeched, tears forming in his eyes. "You said consider right? Well then try to convince him otherwise so she could stay! Now go home and quit bugging people at two in the morning, ok?" Della mumbled trying to stay awake.

"But my father doesn't listen to me!" By now he was crying. "Keep it down we have neighbors! Just try and let me sleep! If he won't listen then you can come a complain to me all you want. Just don't tell anyone else yet, we don't need a panicking group of numskulls!" She said pushing him out of the door. "Goodbye Shujoteki-San." She closed and locked the door without another word from him.

"Tamaki sure is emotional." Haley said taking a piece of the cake on the table. "Hence the nickname 'Shujoteki-San.'" Della said walking to her room and shutting her door.

.oOo. The Next Day .oOo.

"Della! He didn't listen! He just kicked me out of his room!" Tamaki screamed as he ran over to her. "Let me guess. You asked him once you got home didn't you?" she was utterly annoyed with such idiocy. "Isn't that what you told me to do?" he asked her.

"No! I meant to talk to him in the morning after he woke up or maybe after school! You don't wake a person up at three in the morning to try and convince them to do something you want!" She spat at the purple eyed box of stupidity. He shrunk into his corner mumbling something. "That idiot!"

*Meanwhile*

Kyoya was trying to listen in on the conversation between Della and Tamaki. (Me: You really need to know everything! Nosy bastard. Hikaru: Knowing is half the battle! Kaoru: G.I. Joe!) "Della seems pretty angry." Hikaru said as he placed his elbow on Kyoya's left shoulder. "Why would Tamaki be leaving her apartment at three in the morning? And what would he need to convince his father of so quickly?" Kaoru said placing his elbow on Kyoya's right shoulder.

Kyoya (Me: Being the nosy bastard he is.) decided to investigate. He approached Lizzie and Haley before they left. "What was Tamaki doing at your apartment so early?" "I don't know, but I did hear a lot of screaming." Lizzie replied, answering truthfully. Kyoya had a surprised expression for a split second, and it almost went unnoticed, almost!

"Same here, I couldn't make out any words either." Haley said, hiding her giggles behind a bored look. They turned and left, and once they were safely in their limo, Haley was cracking up. "What's so funny?" Lizzie questioned. Haley explained then Lizzie started having a laughing fit.

.oOo. Hitachiin Residence .oOo.

The devils were sitting in their room, rather bored. Suddenly, Kaoru's phone rang. "Hello? Haley? Lizzie said what? HAHAHAHAHA! Ho-hold on let me tell Hikaru!" Hikaru and Kaoru have been in on operation pair the idiots ever since they overheard Haley and Lizzie discussing it.

FlAsHbAcK

"Ok so we will make Tamaki chose Della and Kyoya to clean by telling him neither of them have for a while and we are sure he has much better things to do." Lizzie read off a sheet of paper that had some ideas written on it.

"What's that?" The twins asked in unison, taking the paper away from Lizzie's grasp and reading over it. "This is good. But he already assigned us to clean today." Kaoru said shrugging one arm, the other was wrapped around his twins shoulders. "What are you two doing here! We thought everyone left being it was our day to clean!" Haley spat at the lowerclassmen.

"Just came to help!" They said in unison, again. "We don't need your help!" Lizzie raged. "Leave!" Haley thundered.

"They're so mean, Kaoru! I thought it would be nice to help them clean." Hikaru said to his brother.

"Me too, Hikaru! Maybe we should warn Della and Kyoya about operation pair the idiots. They do have the right to know." Kaoru said smirking.

"You can't tell them!" The ninja's screeched. "Alright then, but we want in on this!" Hikaru insisted. "One second, please!" Haley said as she and Lizzie scurried to the other end of the room.

"They could be useful, they are pretty good at this kind of stuff." Lizzie whispered. "But they aren't too trustworthy." "But if they were in it with us they wouldn't tell, it would ruin their fun." "Ok then their in."

The hurried back to the twins. "Ok, you 're in, but no telling!" Haley said. "It's a deal!" The twin devils said in unison once again

PrEsEnT tImE

"We should keep this going! Let's hope Tamaki comes over again tonight!" Haley said into the phone. "Uh huh… Oh good idea! Alright, ok, bye then!" Haley shut the cellphone. "This is going to be great!

**Me: I laughed when I wrote out the whole 'I only heard a lot of screaming' part. **

**Kyoya: Where were you when you came up with the idea? **

**Me: Watching TV with my brother, I just started laughing and he stared at me like I was crazy.**

**Haley: That's because you are crazy.**

**Della: You shouldn't be talking, cookie stealer!**

**Honey: Review and get a Haley cookie! Della ordered a lot extra!**


	19. Stupid

**Me: Back again!**

**Kyoya: Great…**

**Honey the lucky cookie winners are [Mori: (playing drum roll)] Suikahime and HushedSilence! You guys get a Haley cookie! **

**Haley: Wait… I get a cookie shaped like me?**

**Nekozawa: It's a voodoo cookie!**

**Lizzie: I want one!**

**Me: (hands Lizzie cookie) I own nothing!**

It was one o'clock in the morning, Della was fast asleep. Then she heard a knock on her window. In full ninja mode, she stalked towards her window and peeked out of it, and jumped back a little when she saw a crying idiot. "_Baka." _She whispered as she opened the window. "What did I say about waking people up in the middle of the night?"

"His decision is final! He sends her back when the year is over! What do I do!" He screeched as he hopped into the room. "We haven't even had summer break yet! That's still an entire year to convince him!" Della patted her weeping companion on the back. "Just calm down. I'll come over after school tomorrow to help, if it will help." She comforted the sobbing idiot, who was hugging her to death.

"It might. He might listen to you." He said calming down a bit. "You really love Haruhi don't you?" She asked him. "Well as her father, I should!" He said smiling. "NO! I mean love her in a way couples love each other." She tried putting it in a way even Tamaki couldn't confuse.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" He said changing the subject. "I don't but why?" She asked ignoring the subject change. "I'm too walk all the way home…" "Wait you walked here? Isn't it like five miles away?"

"Technically I ran here but yes…" He answered. "Fine but you go home early tomorrow, ok?" "Della you're the be- Woh!" He slipped as he went to hug Della, and they landed on the bed, the idiot on top of the ninja. _(Click!) _Della quickly disappeared from under him and appeared on the other end of the room.

"Did you hear something?" she asked him looking out the window. "No, why?" "Never mind." She said shaking her head and going to the closet to get the spare sleeping bag she had.

.oOo. Ootori Mansion .oOo.

"Her you are, sir. I caught a quick picture." A maid said as she bowed and handed him the camera. "Good work." The shadow king replied (Me: Nosy Bastard!) taking the camera and turning it on. His eye's widened when he saw the picture. Della was under Tamaki on her bed. "I knew it." He thought out loud.

.oOo. Next Day .oOo.

It was a normal Friday afternoon at the host club. The fan girls were screaming, the boy clients were hanging around their favorite host, it was the same old story.

After everyone left, Kyoya pulled her away to the back room. "What's the meaning of this?" He asked with no emotion showing Della the photo. "How did you get that!" She screeched. "I have my ways. Now, care to explain?" _Either you tell him you and Tamaki are secretly in love, or you tell him the truth. Truth!_

"Well you see, apparently Mr. Souh is booting Haruhi out of the school by the end of the year. Tamaki showed up at my apartment sobbing last night about it, he asked me to stay over because he had no ride home, and well he tripped and fell on me and that's where the picture comes in. Any questions, shadow lord?" Della giggled as she bowed to him.

"Does Haruhi know yet?" he disregarded the last part. "No, neither do the twins, Mabui-San, or Taira-San. So please keep it to yourself." "I see no benefit from telling anyone." He said as he walked out. "Did you really think me an Tamaki were…" "No." he said as he left. _Liar._

**Me: Short chapter but I'm exhausted! I stayed up all night last night and almost fell asleep in class today! Horrifying! **

**Kyoya: Go to sleep and write your story earlier in the day.**

**Me: Homework and the VMA's took up my time today. =3 (Eats voodoo cookie Haley arm.) Delish!**

**Haley: (Touches arm.) OUCH! THAT HURTS!**

**Honey: HeeHee! Review and more delicious voodoo cookies will be made!**

**Mori: Ah… (Me and Lizzie: One!) **


	20. IDK what to name it 6

**Me: So sorry it's taking forever for each chapter to come out but I don't have that much time in a day! I got school, homework, and whole bunch of other shit!**

**Kyoya: Shit is a bad word.**

**Me: Don't pull an Olga Kay on me!**

**Lizzie: Della owns nothing.**

Della arrived at Tamaki's house after school. "I'm home!" He screamed over dramatically as we walked into the mansion. Della had been thinking about what to say to the man about this situation.

"Welcome back." Some maids said as they walked through the front corridor. They walked up the stairs and into one of the fifty doors in that hall. "Father? Are you busy?" Tamaki said as they walked into the room. "No, no come in! I see you have a guest!" He said smiling at Della.

"This is Della Honinozuka!" Tamaki said waving his hand toward her. "Ah, the long lost sister! I've heard much about you! Sit down! What brings you here?" Mr. Souh said as he sat down. "Well this is actually about you transferring Haruhi Fujioka." Della started. "She is a close friend to us all at the host club and we don't want her to leave. She deserves to be at Ouran Academy not only for the friendship she made with the host club but she is very intelligent."

"I see." He said with a serious face. His phone rang and he looked at the caller I.D. "This is an important call. Do you mind?" He asked. "No, no! I actually should be going soon; my roommates will defiantly be suspicious on where I am." She said looking out the window, seeing two pairs of eyes.

"We're caught!" They whispered as they ducted back down.

"I'll escort you out then." Tamaki said taking her hand and leading her towards the door. "Goodbye!" She said to Yuzuru. "Bye. I will think about what you have said." Was the last thing Della heard before the door closed behind her.

.oOo. Meanwhile .oOo.

"Haruhi, I can't believe you're leaving." Kyoya said before they left music room three.

"What do you mean I'm leaving?" She asked the shadow king. "Oh you didn't know yourself! Then Tamaki has some explaining to do. Well apparently Mr. Souh has decided to take you out of Ouran academy."

"What?" She basically screamed. "I better get going now." He smirked. (Lizzie: Consequences!)

.oOo. Della's apartment .oOo.

"You two are so nosy! Jeez! Can't I have a little personal space?" Della roared at the two innocent looking ninjas.

"We were only there to make sure you were in no harm." Lizzie said throwing the puppy dog eyes at Della. "We don't want you getting abducted again." Haley continued looking even more innocent. "Well stop! I can protect myself! And she's in jail now! I don't need to worry!"

Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Della huffed as she opened the door. "Haruhi? What's up?"

**Me: Sort of a cliff hanger! Sorry for it being short but I'm tired! I promise another chapter tomorrow!**

**Kyoya: You're not good at keeping promises.**

**Honey: Here is another order of Kyoya Voodoo cookies!**

**Della: Perfection! (Takes a bite out of Kyoya's leg.) Tasty!**

**Kyoya: Ow! Those things really do work.**

**Nekozawa: Well, I did make them! Of course they would work!**

**Lizzie: Conceded much?**

**Me: Alright so I have some things to tell you guys! First is that I hate how I'm taking everything so fast! I have it planned completely different in my head! So when I finish the story I decided to write an alternate ending! That will come out after this story has ended! Also, I have tons of people sending me reviews and P.M.'s saying they love my conversations with Kyoya, one person gave me the idea to make a story just making every chapter shot conversations with my O.C.'s and the OHSHC characters and call it conversation corner. So if you think that's a cool idea then tell me! **


	21. What's going on?

**Me: I'm back, baby!**

**Kyoya: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Shut up! I've been grounded!**

**Mori: Della owns nothing. (THREE!)**

Della was startled to see the short haired girl standing in front of her, teary eyed. "Is it true? Will I really have to leave Ouran next year?" She said when they sat down. "I'm not entirely sure yet. I was just Tamaki's house talking to Souh-San and he said he would consider letting you stay." Della explained. "How did you find out?"

"Kyoya. He also gave me this." She said taking out that horrid photo. "What is the meaning of this?" "OH! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! You see, Shujoteki-San was hysterical and he tripped and well, ya. There is the aftermath in which that nosy assholes maid got. Stupid jerk."

"I understand." She said blankly, knowing the wrath of the shadow king. "I'm just surprised Tamaki wouldn't tell me." She was looking down. "You really like him, nee?" (Nee=Right is you haven't guessed yet… if you actually read the manga you should know… if been hooked onto it…) Della said staring straight into the lonely cross dressers eyes. "Yes… I do."

_People really like confiding to me lately. _Della thought. "Well, he actually was going to tell you first, but you never answered the door. Not like any sane commoner would at four in the freakin' morning! Well, when you didn't answer he came to the closest person he knew. Guess who couldn't sleep that night?" Della explained, annoyed.

Haruhi looked up at her ninja Senpai. "That makes sense. Anyway, it's pretty late now… I best be off. Thank you Della-Senpai." She stood up. "My pleasure." Della responded leading the bo-err-girl to the door. "Good night."

That night, Della had a nightmare.

_(This is in her point of view, just her thought really)_

_Where am I? I can barely move! There's no room in here! Am I in a box? Is that salt water soming out of that crack. What's going on! I'm going to drown! I'm going to die! _

Della woke sitting up. "Just a dream… it was just a dream." Della got out of her bed and stretched. "Maybe a walk while clear my head!"

She was walking around when she found herself near the front of the Ohtori (This is the correct way to spell it, I've just recently bought the actual manga and discovered his name is spelled Kyoya Ohtori) mansion. She sighed. "Why did I end up here?" She kept walking straight when she heard a faint noise coming from inside the mansion.

"What could that be?" She asked to no one in particular. She disappeared and reappeared on a tree near a window. What she saw, she wished she hadn't.

**Me: Cliffhanger! What do you think the noise was? Guess!**

**Kyoya: What are you making happen to me?**

**Me: You'll find out soon enough! New chapter tomorrow since this one was so short!**

**Hikaru: She means in two weeks.**

**Me: NOO! **

**Kaoru: Don't be disappointed folks!**

**Me: Anyway! I really want you to check out this girl Mentalandlovingit! She's awesome! We have been talking a lot and I really wanted to give her a shout out! Voodoo cookies for all who check out her awesome story! **


	22. Omg

**Me: HA! I kept my promise! What now Hikaru! Kaoru!**

**Twins: Don't care.**

**Me: Meanies… So ya what? No one wanted to guess what Kyoya was doing? **

**Kyoya: I was looking over the pennames for most of the people that have added your story to their story alerts. I'm rather scared.**

**Me: Haha! Anyway, I own nothing but myself… I don't even own Lizzie or Haley… They would be much nicer if I had any control over them…**

Della took a long and painful look. There was Kyoya, sprawled onto the floor of his dads office, blood trickling down his forehead. "Piece of shit!" His dad screamed and kicked the shadow kings stomach. "Oh god…" Della knew how this felt, your own parent (or step-parent) hurting you.

Kyoya slowly got up and his father told him to leave. He quickly ran out of the room, and into his own room.

Della sat there for a bit. "Well I never would have thought that…" She mumbled to herself and leaped from on branch to the other to get to Kyoya room. She hopped onto the balcony (He's rich, why wouldn't he have one?) and silently opened the door.

"Kyoya?" She quietly looked around for the bruised teen. "Kyoya, are you ok? Where are you?" She whispered. "Della? Is that you?" He said from the bathroom.

"Yes, it is. Are you alright?" She asked walking over to a door near the glass doors. "I'm fine. Why are you here?" "I couldn't sleep so I took a walk… a long walk. When I was passing by I heard a crashing kind of sound, so I went to check it out, I saw your…" "You saw that?" He interrupted.

"Yes" She replied peering into the open doorway. She walked over to the shadow lord, who was tending to his cuts and bruises. "What a big cut you have one your forehead. How did you get that?" She said wetting a towel and dabbing it at the dried blood.

"Lamps are a very efficient weapon." He vaguely explained. "When did all this start?" She asked him, grabbing a bandage from the first aid kit on the counter.

"A month ago, perhaps?"

"Am I the only other one that knows?"

"Yes."

"Kyoya, you can't just let him do that to you! You have to do something!"

"Weird, you're calling me Kyoya, not Iyashii-Kun."

"Don't try to change the subject on me!" Della was starting to get angry. "I know what it feels like, to be tortured by someone you never expected to harm you in anyway. No one, not even the all mighty Shadow King, should go through this."

"Humph, you can go tell my dad that. Anything I say will piss him off." He started to open up the slightest bit, but then realized and shut back down again. "I think it would be best if you just went home and forgot about this." He pushed on, reaching for his glasses that were on the counter.

"You know, your eyes are a real pretty shade of gray." She said gazing up into his eyes and stopping his hand from putting his glasses back on. He blinked, holding the blush that was about to come across his face and walked out of the bathroom.

"You know it's very late, you should head home." HE said as he sat on his bed, Della following suit. "Hey, hey there is one more thing, _Iyashii-Kun." _She mocked a bit.

"And what might that be?" He smirked. "Thank you so much for telling Haruhi about the whole expulsion thing. Really saved mine and Tamaki's time!" She said softly elbowing him a bit. "See you tomorrow!"

And with that, she disappeared.

.oOo. the next day .oOo.

It was another normal day at the host club, screeching girls and blushing boys, all was good in the world.

It had ended normal, too. Except the part the Hikaru and Kaoru had pulled Haley and Lizzie into their limo last minute.

"We'll drive you home!" They said as the ninja's were pulled in. "What the-?" Haley started but was interrupted. "We need to… discuss something." They said as the limo sped off.

"Well?" Lizzie edged on.

"There was this deal we made with Della." Hikaru started. "It was to get a photo of Lizzie so she wouldn't have to face the shadow kings wrath, but she had to model our newest clothing line." Kaoru completed.

"We had an idea!" They smirked in unison.

**Me: Another cliffhanger! Now, most of you are probably saying, "Della, what a stupid cliché. Kyoya being abused by his dad! Like I haven't heard that one before!" Well I got an idea, this isn't just random! It will lead into something!**

**Kyoya: I'm not liking where this is going.**

**Della: Don't worry! Everything will sum up soon!**

**Honey: I wonder what Kao-Chan and Hika-Chan have planned. Nee, Takashi?**

**Mori: Hai.**

**Twins: Guess!**

**Tamaki: Cookies to all the beautiful people who review!**


	23. Pissed off

**Me: I couldn't stop thinking about his stupid chapter! I have about five different ideas so I'll just let my mind take it away!**

**Kyoya: It's already been doing that.**

**Me: Did I ever mention you're a snobby, disgusting, know it all, RICH PIECE OF—**

**Haruhi: Calm down Della-Senpai! **

**Tamaki: My amazing daughter owns nothing!**

"Oh! It's too perfect! This plan will get him to show he likes her for sure!" Lizzie sang out.

(A/N: What? You thought I was just going to tell you the plan? HA! Ya right!)

Hikaru eyes shone bright with satisfaction. "I was the one to come up with it!"

"Hikaru! I was the one who thought of using this situation to our advantage!"

"But I was the one who came up with how we are using it!"

Lizzie and Haley through face palms. "Idiots."

.oOo. That Night .oOo.

Della had waited for Haley and Lizzie to fall asleep before she left. "I hope I'm not too late!" She said, her dark green eyes full of worry. She then disappeared and found herself in front of the Ohtori mansion.

When she heard that faint crash, her heart sank. "Dammit!" She rushed passed the front gate guards without them noticing and climbed up the tree. She peered into the window, Kyoya had already left the room.

She jumped branches until she found herself on the balcony. "Kyoya, you ok?" She whispered into the room.

"In here." He poked his head out of the bathroom door. Della gasped at his forehead. Not only had the almost healed cut from yesterday split back open, but a new one, even deeper than the other. She rushed over to the bathroom.

"Oh, Kyoya! I was too late! Haley and Lizzie hadn't gotten to sleep! I could have gotten here before or maybe during, or..!"

"Shut up. It isn't your fault." He stated as she dabbed a wet towel to his forehead as he applied a cream to the giant bruise on his arm.

"But it is! I could have done something to help! I could have stopped him!"

"Just shut up! Don't blame yourself for something you're not even a part of! Even if you got here early, what were you going to do to him? Kill him? Threaten him?" He raged.

"Something to help!" She seethed as she walked out of the room and over to the balcony. "I won't come over next time, then!"

With that she hopped out the window, her auburn brown hair jumping around as she swiftly climbed down the tree.

The shadow king stalked his way over to close the transparent doors when he saw something lying on the balcony. He went over to pick it up, low and behold, it was a purple IPod with a pink star on the back.

.oOo. The Next Morning .oOo.

Della had her first period class with Honey.

"Kyo-Chan never came to school today. He called Tama-Chan and said he was too sick to come to class. He's been worrying over him all morning." Honey remarked to his sister.

"I don't care. Shujoteki-San is just wasting his time worrying over that jerk!" She spat at the loli shota type.

"I don't know what happened between the two of you, but Kyoya isn't a bad person. He just pushes away anyone who tries to know him away. If he said something mean, he thinks it's for his own good." Mori basically whispered to his cousin. (Me: Thirty nine words! What a show!)

"You're right, Takashi. He barley even opens up to Tama-Chan, who is one of the only people in the host club that has even met his brothers." (If the others did meet his brothers in the manga, I wouldn't know, I only just started it, so please don't count me wrong there!)

"Whatever." Della shrugged and turned to stare out the window.

.oOo. Host club .oOo.

"He isn't here!" The twins whined. "What do we do?"

"Simple, change the date to Monday. There's no wait." Haley shrugged.

"But our mom is taking the outfits to her show in Paris!" Kaoru explained.

"Well then get last year's line. It doesn't matter as long as we have something one the lines of the outfit you guys picked out." Lizzie said, her brown eyes calm. "Plus, I think something happened between them. Della has been pissed, and I overheard her talking to Honey this morning, he did something to get her really angry. And Mori talked a full sentence! A truly rare sight!"

The pair of auburn eyes looked appalled. "A full sentence!"

**Me: AHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry! I had to make that joke!**

**Mori: (Angry look)**

**Me: You don't scare me!**

**Honey: Cookies to all who guess what the "Pair the Idiots" Group is planning!**


	24. Notes and Talking Fast

**Me: I'm late I know but I was at a hotel babysitting for a wedding…**

**Haruhi: Why were you staying at a hotel?**

**Me: Beats me! The guy bought my sister and me our own room, and our parents got one too! **

**Haruhi: Rich bastards…**

**Me: We aren't rich... If I were rich then I would own OHSHC… but I don't so let's move on!**

Della was pacing back and forth in her room. Lizzie and Haley were fast asleep. "Maybe he stayed out because he got really hurt! Maybe I should go… but he doesn't want me there! SO COMPLICATED!" Della flopped onto her bed.

She was staring at the ceiling until she came to the decision just to go see if he was ok. _I'm so weak… _She thought as she hopped out the window.

She arrived in front of the huge mansion and approached the front gate. "Ok!" She breathed out. "I'll just look into the house, I won't even talk to him!"

"Della? What are you doing here?" The auburn headed ninja jumped. "Tamaki? I could ask the same thing!" Della said to the silhouette behind the gate.

"I came to check up on Kyoya, of course. It seems his limo was hit by a car while he was in it, but he got out with only a few scratches." The dumb blonde replied, walking towards her.

_Nice cover… kinda. _ She thought. "Well I was wondering what would cause the shadow king to skip school." _Ya… believable right? _

"IT IS SO WONDERFUL OUR DAUGHTER CARES SO MUCH ABOUT HER MOTHER!" Tamaki screeched as he grabbed Della into a bear hug. "I still don't understand why you call him that." She growled into his chest.

Tamaki put Della down. "Well best be I go!" Della said turning away. "But I thought you were going to see Kyoya."

Della froze a bit. "Well, now I know he's fine, I can go…"

"Oh, well bye then!" Tamaki said hopping into the waiting limo.

Della watched the limo turn down the road then hopped over the gate. _I'm real weak…_

She jumped branch to branch, over to the one that was in front of Kyoya's fathers office. No broken glass, no blood, no Kyoya. _Good._

She jumped over to the balcony that was connected to Kyoya's room. She leaned her back against the wall next to the door and peered in. He was fast asleep, his head bandage falling off.

_Don't go in, don't go in, you don't need to fix it! Someone else can! _She walked into the room as silent as possible and went over to his bed. She delicately picked up the bandage and started to re-wrap it, praying that she wouldn't wake him up. 

His eye started to open. _Was it too much, god! Too much for you to not let him waken? _

Death glare. "Della, what are you doing here? And why did you wake me up?"

"Well, I was confused that you didn't come to school, you don't usually miss. So I am to see if you were alright and I ran into Tamaki, then he left and I came to check up on you! I wasn't planning on coming inside but the bandage was falling off! And you're probably still angry with me but it was killing me that you were hurt enough to skip school! And I'm sorry I yelled, you had me scared is all." She sputtered.

Now take the speed you thought she said that, and times it by ten.

Kyoya just glared at her. "Everything you said just now couldn't be coherent to the worlds closest listener."

Della repeated everything slower and somewhere in the middle of the explanation, he stopped glaring at her and started looking at the ceiling.

"I see. Well I'm not mad at you. You were only trying to help, I'm the one who should be apologizing. It was inexcusable to yell at you for trying to help."

_His mask is back on… _"Oh, well, I better go! I bet Tamaki has something planned for the weekend so I'm going to sleep, we'll both need it, most likely!" Della laughed.

Kyoya smirked a bit. "You're probably right. I don't think that idiot will ever give me a break."

Della gave Kyoya a small hug. "Goodnight!"

And with that, she was gone.

.oOo. Next Day .oOo.

_Dear Della,_

_We left to visit our family in the village. We also left to escape the clutches "daddy" and his "family" weekend planning. HAVE FUN!_

_~Lizzie and Haley_

_P.S. Follow us and get locked in the closet._

Della stared at the yellow notepad for a minute.

"EVIL!"

**Me: And so this chapter ends!**

**Kyoya: Why must I be the one getting hurt?**

**Me: Builds relationship!**

**Kyoya: Of course…**

**Nekozawa: You haven't ordered my cookies in a while…**

**Me: Hmm… One of every host please! They could come in handy…**

**Haley: Review or you're going to be stuck with Della in a closet.**


	25. This i really chapter 25 fyi

**Me: Ok sooooo I might not update for a while after this chapter!**

**Honey: WHY! **

**Me: Well, my Microsoft word trial expires tomorrow and my parents procrastinate… my old laptop broke about eight or nine months ago, they said they would fix it six or seven months ago… It is sitting in our laundry room under a bunch of boxes. I don't have my own credit card, let alone four hundred bucks for Microsoft word 2010. And my HP Mini 210-1000 doesn't have the space to download ANOTHER software, like open office. Plus I just like Word 2010!**

**Kaoru: That was a rather long explanation.**

**Me: I would like my readers to know why things happen!**

It was around six a.m. The shadow lord was fast asleep, enjoying a dreamless peace. Too bad his best friend is a brain dead blonde who is completely oblivious to anything.

"MOTHER! WAKE UP! WE ARE SPENDING THE DAY WITH OUR CHILDREN!" Screeched Tamaki as he jumped on Kyoya's bed. The rest of the host club (meaning the boys [No Haruhi doesn't count as a guy!]) were too scared to be the ones to actually awaken the king of the darkness, so they hung out on the other side of the room.

"Have you forgotten that I'm ill?" The cool type growled from his cocoon of blankets. The mysteriously-purple-eyed boy stopped jumping and replied, "O-Of course n-not! But I just thought you wouldn't want to miss where we are going today!"

"And where might that be?" Kyoya sat up on his bed, sending the death glare towards the idiot. "Another commoners mall! We haven't done much research on commoner life lately so I thought this would be the perfect day trip!"

"I'm going back to bed." The grump lied beck down and started to drift off. "Plan B!" The twins said in unison as they started rummaging Kyoya's dresser.

.oOo. Della .oOo.

It was now about seven thirty. "Any second I expect to see a blonde and company walking through that door." Della said, sitting on a stool in her kitchen, finishing her breakfast.

"Hello! My sweet daughters! Daddy's here!" Cried out the idiotic prince type as he marched through the door. "Daughter, I must correct you. Haley and Lizzie went back home to the village. They didn't feel like dealing with Daddy all weekend."

"I'm hated…" Tamaki took his uniform position in the corner. "Your room?" Mori asked pointing at the sleeping shadow king. "Really? Again? Sure, my room. Right this way!" _They really are too much! _

The giant quiet type placed the cool type down and started to leave. "Hey, Takashi, mind listening to me for a bit?" The ninja groped her cousins wrist and he nodded. They sat down on her bedroom floor.

"When I came back, I was really hoping to spend time with you and Mitsukuni, but I have barely seen you two! You think that maybe today we could ditch the host club and catch up? I miss spending time with you." The dark green eyes looked up into the pale grey pair. "I miss you too. Let's see if Mitsukuni wants to, too."

Della took her cousin into a big hug. "Fine by me!"

.oOo.

You guessed it, Kyoya woke up all pissed and they left for the mall. Mitsukuni apparently wanted to spend his day at the mall, so they made plans for another time. Della, of course, was saddened by this. Making her a depressing add-on to the mostly perky group of teens.

There was one point where the group split. Well, split isn't the best term. More likely the twins formed an elaborate plan to get the group to stray away from Della and Kyoya so they would spend the day alone together. It failed epically.

"Hey! Would you guys quick making such sharp turns! I'll lose you guys if you keep this up!" Della complained. "I consider myself lucky that this time I was awake before they dragged me here." Kyoya mumbled. "What do you mean by that? Della questioned, looking at the Ohtori heir with a curious expression. "It's a long and complicated story that isn't worth telling." He replied, walking a bit faster to keep up with the group.

"How the hell are we going to lose them!" Hikaru whispered to his brother. "Let me think! (Pause for thinking space) Got it!" Kaoru turned towards the elevators. "Hey guys! Let's go upstairs! See what's happening on the roof!"

"Wonderful idea!" Tamaki approved as they piled into the elevator, the doors shutting before the two most angry of the group were able to get in. "Grand. Abandoned again." Kyoya said shaking his head. "I say we go look around by ourselves. They were going way too fast anyway." The auburn-headed ninja suggested to the black-haired shadow king.

" Nice thought, but I say we get out of here and just go home."

"I like yours better…"

**Me: Foiled plan! Heehee the twins didn't think about whether they would actually stay or not!**

**Hikaru: That's not fair! They should be going on a date at this moment!**

**Me: Oh shove it! The next chapter will continue this and start the Halloween special! MWA AHAHAHAH!**

**Nekozawa: Finally! My cameo will arrive!**

**Me: You think that… OH! I never put the disclaimer in the beginning!**

**Lizzie: Della will never own anything, so why even bother with the disclaimer? If she did own OHSHC then she would be Bisco Hatori and living the life of an awesome person.**

**Haley: And review or else Lizzie and I will never return and the story with turn into crack fic. **

**Kaoru: Not not-**

**Hikaru: A crack fic!**

**Both: *Run and scream in terror.* **


	26. Fillers suck but get to points

**Me: Ok so I deleted unnecessary files and downloaded Open-Office© ... which is pretty nice! It's no Microsoft Word© but still really nice. It's free and has all the basics. Perfect for my story!**

**Kaoru: Who cares about your stupid software! Just get to the story!**

**Kyoya: Patience is a virtue.**

**Hikaru: Della couldn't own anything, or else she wouldn't be writing this, the fan fiction would be a reality. **

Della and Kyoya walked out of the building and Kyoya reached into his pocket to find his cellphone. "Damn Tamaki forgot to grab my phone!"

"It's alright, I'll just get us both a ride, my Limo could just drop you off." The auburn headed ninja calmly said pulling out her Verizon Dare© and touching the screen a few times. "Thank you, I would appreciate it." The over ruling shadow king replied, bowing his head the slightest.

They waited in a comfortable silence, just listening to the hustle an bustle of the commoners laughing and yelling in the mall. "Hey Iyashii-Kun? You think that you could help me study for this science test I have to take... I'm having trouble in this class." Della broke the silence with. "It's just that you're the number one student in your class, and Shujoteki-San is out of the question, being he would find to much joy in helping his 'daughter' with studies."

"You're forgetting the fact that you are a year ahead of me. But if you really need the help, I can tutor you." He responded, pushing his glasses up. "When would you like to-" He was interrupted by Della's phone blaring Dare For Distance by NeverShout!Never. (My actual ring tone =3)

"One sec-" She turned and said into the small device, "Yes? We're going home to study. Nonofya. None of ya business! You're not my father! NO! That's just stupid! Good bye, Shujoteki-San!"

"Why not we head to my house to study now, since Tamaki thinks we are." Della said turning back to Kyoya. "Alright, we just need to go to my home to get my cellphone, and other things to help with studying,"

So they took their small detour and back to the apartment and started studying. Della was quick with learning and caught onto the subject easily. "It seems you already know all this. Why did you ask for the help?"

"Well, I usually go over the information with Lizzie or Haley but they won't be back until late tomorrow... and I didn't want to be alone all day today." Kyoya's phone started ringing and he put his finger up signaling the _one sec. "_Hai? Della's apartment studying. No. Commoner games? Not interested. Don't care. No. Goodbye _Shoujoteki." _

"Who said you could use one of my nicknames?" Della joked_, _shooting a playful glare at Kyoya. "I did." He coolly replied, smirking.

"Daddy's home!" Screeched a blonde buffoon waltzing into the small home. "Daddy should leave." Kyoya glared at Tamaki through his shiny glasses. "Mommy and his daughter are busy studying." Della continued. "You're just bothering us."

Tamaki rushed to his corner of woe. "Why do I find the corner so at home?"

"Sorry to intrude, Della. Mitsukuni found a commoner game and really wanted to play it with you." Mori stated and looked over to the smiling boy that was holding out a box. "It's called Twister©! It's an American commoners game! Lets play together!" Honey looked up at Della with his puppy-dog eyes.

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T RESIST PLAYING A GAME WITH YOU, MABUI-SAN!" Della sang as she hugged her little brother. "Kyo-Chan! You play too!" Honey squeaked from his sisters hold.

"Thank you but I must decline your offer, I have to be leaving now anyway." The dark eyed boy said as he stood up and gathered his things. "Aw, some on Kyoya! At least spin the spinner!" Tamaki lilted.\

"No. I have to go." He replied heading out the door. "Well then, you might want the receipt. We did use club funds, since it's research on commoner lifestyle." Hikaru said, waving the fragile paper in the air. "You did what?" Ya so, Kyoya ended up staying longer then he expected.

Della and the twins were the only ones left standing, and they weren't in the greatest position. "Right hand green." Honey squeaked and Hikaru reached over Della, who was using her ninja skittles to be in the crab position and not be shaking and uncomfortable. Hikaru was basically leaning over her now.

"YOU DEMONIC TWIN! QUIT DEFILLING MY WONDERFUL DAUGHTER!" Tamaki was screeching. "It's not my doing, milord, it's the game." He smirked. "Worst game ever." Della whispered and purposely fell. "I'm out!"

She shuffled out from under Hikaru and sat next to the shadow lord. "Could've done that earlier." He whispered. "Eh, wanted to see how far I could go." "Well, I'm done now. I'll be going home. Goodbye." Kyoya said getting up. "Hey, should I come by later?" Della whispered. "You don't need to. My dad's gone on a business trip." And with that, he left.

After another round of Twister©, everyone went their separate ways.

The twins were first to leave. "Damn! Did you detect any jealousy!" Hikaru cursed. "No, but this is Kyoya we're dealing with. It's hard to see if he even has any emotions at all." Kaoru shrugged,

**Me: So, did you like it? It was mostly filler, but I was playing Twister and figured the twins would try to get Kyoya all jealous, but fail epically. **

**Haruhi: Where did I disappear to?**

**Me: This story isn't about you!**

**Hikaru: Isn't she the main character of the entire show?**

**Me: Quit ruining my dreams!**

**Kyoya: What dreams?**

**Me: THAT ISN'T THE POINT! Anyway, tell me what you think the twins are going to do for Halloween to get Kyoya and Della closer? REVIEW!**


	27. Randomness  Loneliness

**Me: Ok I just had an overdose of moe (As Renge would put it) so I decided to type up the next chapter! Of course I have no Idea where I will be going but HEY!**

**Kyoya: I fear this next chapter...**

**Me: Oh hush I plan to keep you in character!**

**Hikaru: So is this going to be a chapter that only contains you and Kyoya? If so then Kaoru and I are out of here. **

**Haruhi: Agreed.**

**Me: Hey! As I said, I don't know how this chapter will carry out! So hush up and read this amazing story where I only own the plot and original characters!**

_I'm not your boyfriend baby! _

_I'm not your cute little _sex _toy! _

_I'm not your lion or your tiger!_

_Nah, nah! _

_Won't be your nasty little boy!_

_I'm not your boyfriend baby!_

_I can't grant your every wish!_

_I'm not your knight in shining armor!_

_So I just leave you with this kiss! _

"That took a weird turn." Kyoya thought out loud as he wrote, _Also likes weird, angry, and crazy songs that have little to no real meaning., _Under the _Della Haninozuka _section of his black notebook. "You can catch me on the speed train! Shinin' with the gleam chain!" An unknown voice sang from the double-door balcony. "I love this song! Didn't know you liked this type of music!"

"For your information, Della, I don't. This would happen to be your Ipod." The shadow lord bluntly stated pointing toward the purple Ipod in the black Ihome. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought I told you _not _to come over tonight."

"Well..."

.oOo. Flashback .oOo.

Della was sitting in her living room, all alone, with about fifteen pounds of sweets being devoured. It was only about ten. "I"M SO ALONE!" She screeched as she flopped onto her back and closed her eyes for a moment. "'ll go see what Douzen-San is doing!"

Della readied herself and left the apartment and down a few doors to the cross dressers home. "Oh Douzen-San!" Half screeched as she knocked on the door a thousand times. Haruhi opened the door and growled, "Yes, senpai? What is it?"

"I'm bored and lonely! Lets do something fun! How 'bout we play a prank on Shujoteki-San! That's always fun! Or maybe we can-" Della was cut off short by Haruhi shutting the door in her face. "Your rudeness will not be forgotten!" She said under her breath as she stood there for a moment. "TO IYASHII-KUN!" She yelped as she disappeared.

.oOo. Present .oOo.

"-And here I am!" Della sang walking over to the black-haired boy sitting at a desk. "Where exactly did you get my Ipod?"

"You dropped it one day. I picked it up." Simple explanation. "So you're here because you got bored?" "Yes and no." She answered, taking a seat on Kyoya's bed. "I hate being alone. Every sound makes me jump. Funny, huh? I'm trained to be calm and collected in sticky situations but I always freak out when I'm all by myself." Della was being completely serious.

"A timid ninja? Yes, that is a funny thought." Kyoya smirked, looking down at his black book and wrote something down. "Shut up!" Della giggled throwing a pillow at him, hitting the shadow king on the side of his head. "Not like I can change myself!"

"It's possible." Kyoya retorted, closing his notebook and standing up. "Only I don't think someone as crazy as you could pass it off." "Hey! I could do it if I tried! But I wouldn't want to... I like myself the way I am!"

"Selfish much?"

"Stalkerish much?"

"Touche." Kyoya smirked as he sat down next to Della, who was thrown into a fit of giggles. She fell back onto the bed, her auburn curls spiraling out in different directions.

"How is that wound on your forehead getting?" Della asked him as she lifted her hands to lightly touch the bandage on the ebony haired teens face.

"Much better. Hopefully it wont scar." He replied, touching her hand that was on his bandage. "I should go change the bandage. I'll be right back..." Kyoya said as he walked into door and closed it behind him.

Della positioned herself so she was leaning on the hundreds of pillows on Kyoya's bed. She closed her eyes and fell deep into thought.

_You know, the shadow lord really is a normal person, he isn't that mean either. I might change his nickname... nah! I never do that! That would go against the code of Della! Maybe... _She drifted into a light sleep.

Kyoya returned and took a look at the sleeping ninja. "Teh..." He grabbed a blanket from his closet and a pillow from the bed and fell asleep on the couch.

**Me: Ya so that was completely pointless and random... but who cares!**

**Twins: There wasn't even a mention of us!**

**Me: You know, not everything _has _to be about you two.**

**Twins: Yes, yes everything must.**

**Tamaki: Review to make my beautiful daughter happy!**


	28. Fluffy :

**Me: New chapter coming right up!**

**Nekozawa: Yay! Halloween! Finally! It's my day of the year!**

**Me: Sorry! But the next chapter will be more halloweeny! This chapter is quiet possibly just fluff...**

**Lizzie: Della only owns her laptop, which her parents bought with their money... So technically it isn't even hers...**

_Where am I? Why is it so dark? Is that... water? Why can't I move? _"Hello! Somebody! Help!" My screams, my cries, they weren't heard. I was punching and kicking, but that only made more water leak into the small space. "HELP!"

No one was coming, no one could hear her screams.

The water was filling the small box quickly, it was almost up to her neck. "Somebody please! Help me!"

That's when she saw the light, the water disappeared and she was out of the box. The light seemed to get brighter and brighter. "Is that-"

...oOo

Kyoya was awoken by the loud shrieks from the other side of the room.

"Help! Help me please!" Della shrieked, still in her dream world. Kyoya took a quick look at the clock. _3:00 _Terrific.

Kyoya slunk over to the bed, mumbling angrily. "Della," he grumbled as he shook her. "Wake up, baka. It's only a dream." She responded by grabbing his hand. He tugged at it in attempt to free his hand but came to no avail.

He was then pulled down into an embrace as Della mumbled, "It's... you..."

"_Great." _He growled, doing his best to remove the the arms that had a tight grip around his waist. "Damn ninja..." He then gave up and lied down comfortably enough and fell asleep.

...oOo

"Oh Della!" Lizzie screeched as she opened the door to the apartment. "Guess who got back early!" Haley chimed in, taking a glance at the clock. _8:30 _"Too early. She's definitely still asleep."

"Then lets go wake her up!" Lizzie sang as she rushed to the open door in the hall. "Wake up ca-" Lizzie froze in her place and stared at the empty bed. "Not here." Haley commented.

"Way to point out the obvious! Where could she be?" Lizzie looked around for a minute. "Well she isn't in the apartment... maybe she's at Haruhi's..."

The two ninjas went over to the apartment few doors down and knocked on the pale yellow door. Ranka answered the door. "Yes? And who might you two be?"

"Haley." the charcoal black haired girl stated. "Lizzie." The brilliantly red head said. (For the record, none of these characters look anything like the people I'm basing them off of... =3) "We live down a few doors and we go to school with Haruhi." Haley began. "We were wondering if our room mate was here at the moment." Lizzie concluded.

"I'm sorry but no one is here but me and Haruhi! Would you lovely ladies like to come inside for some tea?" The ma- I mean... person lilted. "No thank you, we best be going now!" Lizzie chirped. "Bye bye!" Haley waved as they headed back towards the apartment.

"Maybe she just spent the night with Honey... since her step mom is in jail, she is able to do that now." Haley said as they walked in. "Ya, maybe..." Lizzie said.

...oOo

"OH MOTHER!" Screeched an idiotic, blonde boy. "I had the most amazing idea for the next cosplay!" Tamaki waltzed into the room and over to the bed. He stopped dead when he say two faces instead of one. "DELLA! WHAT IS MY EAUTIFUL DAUGHTER DOING SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED AS HER MOTHER?"

"Go away." The two sleepy heads \growled in unison. "But.. You.. Della... Kyoya... Bed..." Tamaki rambled.

"OH hush up already! Can't you see we were sleeping! You're more annoying then Lizzie's wake up call!" Della sat up and glared at the buffoon.

"Why are you two sleeping in the same bed..." Tamaki shrunk back at the glare. Kyoya smirked and replied, "That wouldn't be any of your business, now would it Tamaki?"

Della flopped back down. "Leave before I make it impossible for you to talk." Tamaki rushed towards the door and slammed it behind him.

"Does he do this every day?" Della grumbled. "Sadly." He replied getting back into the position they were previously in. It only took a few seconds for Della to calculate exactly the position they were in.

Della's arms were wrapped around his waist, her head against his chest. One of Kyoya's hands were lazily lying on top of her head while the other was around her waist. Their legs were tangled up with each others.

"Maybe it is a good time to get up!" Della jumped up, startling Kyoya. "You go ahead. I'm going to sleep a while longer." He grumbled.

"Best I head back to my apartment anyway! Bye!" She nervously said as she walked towards the balcony doors. "Bye then." He sleepily responded.

**Me: So? Nice fluff or horrid fluff? Do you think Kyoya should have been grumpier? Della less grumpy? Tell meh!**

**Nekozawa: I just want Halloween to come!**

**Haley: (Smirking) I don't think Halloween will ever come in this story, Nekozawa!**

**Nekozawa: Noooo! It must! No story is ever complete without one chapter completely dedicated to the darkness and curses of Halloween! **


	29. Profanity oO

**Me: I have come to deliver a new chapter!Sorry I'm late just that I've been busy... Oh! And I want you guys to checkout a story I did with _MentalAndLovingIt_ It's called _The Worlds Collide _it has Della, Lizzie, Haley, Morgan, and is a crossover of _Ouran High School Host Club _and _Inuyasha _Don't ask how we came up with the crossover... let's just say we think both shows are epic =)**

**Kyoya: I have a really bad feeling about this story...**

**Me: There is no reason you should! It's not like I own Ouran or anything in particular... What could we have possibly done to you to make you feel utterly horrified? **

Della was in front of her apartment door, about to open it when, "Boo!" Haley opened it before she could even twist the doorknob. The auburn screeched and jumped back, her still being in a dazed state from her previous events. "It's too early to be scaring meh!"She hollered at the black headed ninja.

"Where have you been, young lady?" Lizzie scowled as Della walked into their living room. "It's unusual for you to be up and out at this hour!"

"Oh I woke up really early and decided to take a walk." Della lied, she got the feeling telling them she sleepover Kyoya's house was a bad idea. "Is it illegal to go for walks in the morning? Hm? Are you going to arrest me for it?

"It is illegal in my world! Your judge has sentenced you to unpack my bags because I'm too lazy and you need to be punished!" Lizzie declared as she threw her bag at the exhausted ninja. "Whatever..."

While unpacking Della came across a notebook. She opened it up and was appalled to see the information written inside. "Those rotten...!" Della cut off swears for now and put the book back in the bag.

She calmly walked out of the room and into the hall. "I'm going out! We need more cake!" She yelled as she headed towards the door. "We have three left!" "Shujoteki-San and company will be here later, they invited themselves over for Halloween!" _Lies! _

.oOo. Kyoya's Home .oOo.

Kyoya was calmly sleeping alone in his bed, probably not dreaming at all.

"IYASHII-KUN!" Della screeched as she burst threw the glass balcony doors. "I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING REALLLLY IMPORTANT!"

Death glare. "What is it now?"

"I found a notebook in Lizzie's bag! It had all these plans on how to make you and me closer! THEIR PLAYING CUPID!" She rushed.

"Who is they?" He calmly asked. "Lizzie, Haley, and the Hitachiin twins, reason unknown... Apparently they feel obligated to control two peoples emotions!" Della ranted.

"Calm down, I know what we can do." He stated before explaining his plot.

.oOo. Next Day .oOo.

(Now you're probably wondering what happened Halloween... nothing. Since Halloween was a few weeks ago, I don't feel I need to add it... plus I have zero ideas for it... so lets go forward with the main fluffy plot!)

Della and Kyoya had no costumers at the moment and were sitting together, ready to formulate the "Put the idiots in their place" plan.

"THAT ISN'T TRUE!" Della randomly screeched. "I'm sorry to inform you that it is indeed true." Kyoya calmly stated. "Never! Forever ever never!" She thundered, now standing with her hands in fists and her arms at her sides.

"Too late."

"You... I can't... This... I refuse!"

"There is no refusing... you owe too much."

"I owe you nothing!"

"You only owe me everything."

"Why? Because of the few things you have done for me? Would you have done them if it weren't for the merit behind it?" Della was fuming.

"No."

"You dirty! Stuck up! Sadistic! Shit eating! C-" (If you want to hear the rest of this insult, I suggest you go here .com/watch?v=RWzD8vfG1oo I warn you now, it gets _bad!_)

"Ladies shouldn't use such profanity!" Tamaki fainted, along with most other people in the room. Haruhi was staring with wide eyes, Mori had to plug Honey's ears, and the twins were staring at her with a look that can only be explained by them have seeing god.

"And over all, fongul!" (For those of you who don't know, that translates to F*** You in slang Italian... I hear my grandparents yell it at each other all the time) Della barked as she marched out of the music room.

**Me: That's all for now... **

**Twins: Best... Insult... Ever...**

**Me: Ya... I love the nostalgia critic!**

**Haley: Ha! You used his insult!**

**Me: Ya, I couldn't put it all or else this story would have to be rated M**

**Lizzie: Review and I will force Della to write a new chapter everyday! **

**Me: YOU SHALL MAKE NO SUCH PROMISES!**


	30. The Aftermath

**Me: Yo... Took me a while to get an idea on how to get where I'm headed with this plot twist...**

**Nekozawa: When will I get a part in your story?**

**Me: Just today I decided to sprinkle some Nekozawa into the life of Della and company, I don't know why... maybe it's because recently I've been reading the manga and he appears in the plot much more then in the anime =/ **

**Honey: If Nee-Chan owned OHSHC, EVERYTHING would be different!**

Della fumed down the hall and into an empty classroom. She then start laughing so hard she nearly bawled her eyes out. "I NEVER thought I would ever use that insult in my life!" She then started to calm down and put her Ipod head phones in her ears, Linkin Parks new album blaring, waiting for The Shadow King to make his appearance.

.oOo. Music Room Three: The Aftermath .oOo.

Haley was cracking up. "I never thought Della would find a good enough time to use that insult!" Lizzie was laughing along with her.

"What was that?" Tamaki screeched as he approached Kyoya. "What did you do to make our daughter become so irate?" (Heehee VOCAB WORD!)

"It was just a small altercation, nothing to fuss over. If you please, I must be on my way." The stoic teen stated as he walked out of the room.

"WE SHALL BE RUINED!" Lizzie screamed. "Operation: Pair the Idiots is failing... EPICALLY." Haley continued. "We need to go back to the drawing boards." Kaoru completed, looking down, disappointed.

"Wait, you're saying that you guys have been plotting behind their backs to make them like each other even if they hate each other?" Haruhi stated, looking at the four evil plotters like they had just done the most idiotic thing in the world.

"Kinda." Hikaru began.

"Sorta." Kaoru chirped.

"Maybe." Haley sang.

"Totally." Lizzie confessed.

.oOo. Empty Classroom (Kinda) .oOo.

The door swung open and shut in the same second. "What were their expressions like?" Della questioned, running over to the black haired boy, looking into his eyes eagerly. "I think the Hitachiin's

think you're god." He calmly said as he sat down at the nearest desk.

"Victory! But what did they say?" Della urged on. "Hear for yourself." Kyoya blinked as he pulled out a tape recorder from his bag. "I suspected you'd want to know what they said after you and I left, so I stood by the door and recorded this for a bit." _He really thinks ahead. _Della thought as she excitedly grabbed the tape and listened to the conversation.

"Mabui-San can be so smart!" Della proudly sang. "Our parents must have put a lot of pressure on him, being the heir to the dojo and all."

"Why was your evil stepmother not convicted the first time she tried to drown you?" Kyoya randomly stated. The ninja looked down, her auburn hair covering her eyes. "It's a long and complicated story..."

She was silent for a while. "Lizzie and Haley will be looking for me soon, I should head back to the apartment." Della walked to the door with long strides. "I'll see you later..."

.oOo. Apartment .oOo.

Della was waiting for her room mates to return in her living room, becoming upset with the thoughts of the first murder attempt. She started to tear up a bit, but noticed and shook it off. She let out a long sigh.

"Della! There you are! We searched the entire school for you!" Lizzie screeched as she burst into the tiny apartment. "I told you she went home, but you never listen." Haley sighed as she took a seat next to Lizzie.

Haley then noticed her friends puffy red eyes. "Hey, don't cry over that jerk. He doesn't deserve your tears."

"Ya, Della! I'm sure you blew him away-" "That's what she said!" Haley burst, interrupting Lizzie's pep talk. Della immediately fell to the ground laughing. "He-Hey!" Lizzie said between laughs. "I'm trying to give a pep talk here!"

"Laughter is the best medicine."

"Laughter can't cure cancer!"

"It could if people believed."

Della was laughing so hard she was crying, but mostly to the fact that they thought she was crying over Kyoya.

"I'm going to have some cake before I die laughing." Della breathed as she calmed down from her laughing fit.

**Me: That's all, folks! (I just finished the movie **_**Who Framed Roger Rabbit...) **_**I will bring the next chapter probably around Wednesday since I have a half day at school and will be epically bored...**

**Hikaru: Do you even have a life.**

**Me: Yes! I have a life! Writing is my life!**

**Kaoru: Of course, you must be the most popular girl at school...**

**Me: I don't want to be popular... I hate people. (Not my readers! Your guys are part of the minority that I like!)**

**Lizzie: We're both anti-social... according to our Moms...**

**Honey: Review and receive strawberry shortcake! **


	31. Oops!

**Me: See! I'm getting better at keeping my promises!**

**Lizzie: Yes, good Della. Now promise me you'll give me a dollar everyday. **

**Me: (Ignores) Let's get to the good shtuff! Here's the deleted scene from the last chapter! I deleted this part because I thought it was going to far but I mentioned it in the last chapter so here we go!**

**Haley: Disclaimers fail at life.**

.oOo. DeLeTeD sCeNe .oOo.

(This takes place after The four evil plotters confess)

"You can't force to people to love each other, nee, Takashi?" Honey stated. "Hai." Mori replied, "If they really like each other, they will find it out on their own."

(Ya that's basically it... I'm an idiot...)

.oOo. Kyoya's Mansion Around Eleven PM .oOo.

Della approached the giant gate at the front of the lawn. _I wonder if his dad got back from his business trip... _"Identification please." A deep voice said from a small building-like box at the side of the gate (Imagine one of the highway tollbooths but fancier) Della jumped, not expecting the sudden question.

"Who are you? Where did that come from? It definitely wasn't there a day ago!" Della interrogated the man behind the small window with a mic-like device poking out. (Ok, think movie theater ticket booth) "New security enforcement. Identification and purpose for entry please." The guard tersely stated, staring the ninja down.

"Della Haninozuka and I'm here to discuss something... confidential with Kyoya Ohtori." The guard walked away for a minute then came back. "Access granted. Follow me." The tall man walked out the side door to the tiny room and pushed the gate open. "You don't need to escort me! I can go on my own!" Della said raising her arms in protest. "Denied, security purposes." He stated, walking into the lawn of the giant mansion.

When they got to the door, they were greeted by a tall, black haired women. "Welcome! Della Haninozuka right? I'm pleased to meet you!" She said, waving the guard away. "I'm Fuyumi Ohtori, Kyoya's older sister! Kyoya's in his room, I'm sure it would be nice for you to surprise him on his birthday." (Surprise! Kyoya's birthday is November 22nd and that was two days ago! I thought It would be a nice addition)

"Birthday?" Della said following the black haired beauty up the stairs. "Yes! Tamaki Souh is the only one to visit, I don't think Kyoya tells people. But I'm glad someone other then Tamaki came to visit this year! I think he will be so happy!"

"Wait, Tamaki is here! I hav-" Fuyumi opened the large double-doors to Kyoya's suite. "Kyoya! You have a visitor!"

Tamaki and Kyoya were sitting on his couch. Tamaki looked over at Della with a confused look on his face. "Uh- Happy birthday?" Della lamely waved at the two. "I'll leave you three alone now!" Fuyumi said, feeling the awkward atmosphere, as she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated Kyoya?" Tamaki asked Della. "Uh- Well- You see-" Della stuttered.

"You caught us. We found out about Haley and Lizzie's plan to pair us and decided to fight back." Kyoya stated.

"What?" Tamaki screeched.

"Well, that plan lasted long... I could always erase his memory." Della said pounding her right fist into her left hand. "Rather easy method!"

"Sounds interesting." Kyoya thoughtfully said, smirking. "No! Wait! I promise I won't tell anyone!" Tamaki pleaded, shrinking away from the evil glares the the two people were sending him. "Don't trust you." They said in unison.

"Please! I swear~!" Tamaki was on his hands and knees. "Don't hurt daddy!"

"I don't know." Della put her her fingers on her chin to look like she was thinking deeply about the subject. "Ok, I have a conclusion! If you do tell anyone-"

"I have permission to give Della, Haley, and Lizzie the ability to kill you in the most painful way they know." Kyoya interrupted. "Ooh! Better then my idea!" Della sang.

"To kill?" Tamaki deflated.

**Me: Sorry, But I want to end it there! **

**Reader: Evil! What happens next! Is Tamaki going to die!**

**Me: All shall be revealed in the later chapters! Review and they might come faster o.O**

**Lizzie: How can you put chapters up completely void of me, the fabulous one? **

**Me: My story, my rules, bub!**


	32. Happy Birthday and a Kick to the Face!

**Me: Yo yo yo! Happy Black Friday! I have a feeling all this chapter is going to be is fluff... but I don't care! **

**Lizzie: So it's basically another chapter without the fabulous one... press the exit button now people! **

**Me: You shuddup! Anyway, I put up a poll! It's a decision for my story that I can't make a decision on so I'm making you, the readers, decide it for me! So go take the poll or else Sisters and Cake will be abandoned! And Haley and Lizzie aren't allowed to take it! Because I know their answer already!**

**Lizzie: You don't own me or anything, so I can do whatever I want!**

"I better leave, it's gotten very late! Happy birthday Momma! Goodbye my beautiful daughter!" Tamaki sang as he exited the room. "When did I become your daughter?" Della asked Kyoya as the blonde idiot took his leave. "When you joined the Host club, apparently." Kyoya smirked, writing something down in his notebook of wonders.

"What are you always writing in there anyways?" Della questioned as she reached out to grab it, but Kyoya moved the book before she could. "It isn't any of your business. Shouldn't you be leaving, too? It is midnight."

"Aw, come on! It's your birthday and we didn't have cake! Wait here!" Della disappeared. Kyoya continued to write in his notebook for a minute. "I'm back! One chocolate cake for two!" Della shrieked as she reappeared behind the couch Kyoya was sitting on, who jumped in surprise.

"I don't care for sweets." He stated, closing his 'diary' as Della assumed it to be. "But this isn't just any chocolate cake, I made this cake yesterday for Mabui-San to try, but I thought your birthday would be a better occasion! It's my moms secret recipe!" Della smiled, placing the cake on the coffee table and started to cut it. "You have to try it!"

"No thank you. Knowing you made it only makes things worse." Kyoya mumbled. "All I want to do now is go to bed." He stood up and walked over to the door. "You should go to sleep too." He said as he opened the door.

Della was in the corner of Kyoya's room that was marked as Tamaki's corner. "I'm a horrible person..." She thought out loud. Kyoya threw a face palm, sighed, and stated, "Don't pull a Tamaki on me." Della stifled a giggle as she got up and walked out of the room. "Happy Birthday, Iyashii-Kun!"

Kyoya closed the door and walked over to the couch to grab his notebook, noticing Della left the cake.

.oOo. Next Day At The Host Club .oOo.

The cosplay was for thanksgiving, since it was a day away. (I know, I know! Japan doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving because it's an American holiday! They're just dressing up for it because the reason they cosplay is to learn different cultures!)

Mori, Honey, Kyoya, Haruhi, and Haley were pilgrims. (Yes, Haruhi was a girl in this cosplay because there would only be one girl pilgrim if she wasn't.) While Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, Della, and Lizzie were Native Americans. The music room was decorated like a woodsy area and a few card board cut-out cottages placed around the walls of the room. There were ten smallish old-fashion wooden tables with old-fashion wooden chairs pushed into them.

"Doors open in one minute, is everyone in costume?" Kyoya looked around a moment then at his watch.

"We're all ready!" Tamaki sang as he took his place in the position the club was standing in for the early costumers to open the doors to. Kyoya opened the door as brown, orange, yellow, and red leaves flew out the opened door to the waiting guests outside. "Welcome!" They greeted in unison, smiling at the large crowd that was flooding threw.

"Della-Senpai! You look amazing!"

"Lizzie-Senpai, how did you get your hair to spike like that?" (Imagine Lizzie's hair in long spikes with black tips... happy now Lizzie?)

"Haley-Senpai, I never saw you as a person that wears dresses!" One of her regulars commented. "I'm not... the designers of these outfits FAILED... EPICALLY." Haley was then hit with two fake arrows, sent from the Hitachiin twins. "Bulls eye!" They gloated, high-fiving each other. "You didn't just do that." Haley said, pulling out two shuriken.

"Run!" The twins shrieked in unison, running away from the angry ninja. "You can't run!" Lizzie shrieked, throwing two of her own shuriken at the two 'enemies'.

"Oh yay!" Della squeaked cutely, "A war! I want in on this!" She jumped into the air, screaming a battle screech, and aimed a kick towards Kyoya, being that they are 'fighting'. Haley threw a shuriken aimed at Della before she could make contact with Kyoya's head. Della dodged the blade and swerved into the wall, creating a giant hole.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the ninja who was struggling to get her foot out of the debris. "A little help here!" She yelped. Mori ran over and pulled her foot out of the pile of rubble. "Thanks!"

"You'll be paying for that to be fixed." Kyoya stated, writing something down in his notebook. "Haley should be the one to pay for it! She's the one who threw a shuriken at my face to keep me from damaging your face!" Della raged.

"An added amount for trying to hurt someone whom your life is owned by." Kyoya stated, writing down the information. "That isn't a chargeable subject!" Della roared, going to smack him but being pulled away by Lizzie, Haley, and the Twins, who were still struggling to keep her away from the evil tax collector.

"And you don't own me! Saving a life is a gallant deed, not something to benefit money-wise!" Della was seething with anger. She was starting to drag the four people who were trying to keep her at bay. "Come on, Della, lets go home." Lizzie said, signaling the other three to help tug the irate ninja towards the door. When they successfully got her out, she immediately started running down the hall. Fake angry tears flowing down her face.

_If that didn't convince them, I don't know what will. _

.oOo. Later at the apartment .oOo.

"Nee-Chan? Are you home?" Honey said as he walked into the tiny apartment. "Ya, I'm here." Della was sitting at the table in their living room, devouring a chocolate cake.

"You okay?" Mori stated, ducking his head as he walked into the low-ceiling room. "Just peachy! Mabui-San! You and Taira-San have to try this cake I made! It's my moms secret recipe!" Della cut out two pieces of the cake and handed them to her sibling and cousin. "Yay! Cake!" Honey rejoiced, taking a big bite.

"Thanks." Mori said as he took a small bite. "So, how is it!" Della entreated.

"Amazing, Nee-Chan! Right, Takashi!" Honey sang, eating the cake at a faster pace. Mori nodded and ate his cake quietly. "I know! My mom is an amazing cook! I wish you could meet her... She would adore you..." Della stopped talking and there was a long silence.

"Daddy was talking about having you come and live in the main house, now that momma isn't around, you'd be safe. He even started setting up a room for you. It would be fun to have Nee-Chan living with us! Right, Takashi?" Honey lilted, turning his head toward his giant cousin. "Hai." Mori nodded, looking up at Della. "It would be fun."

"That does sound fun! But, what about Lizzie and Haley? They're my roommates and father is paying for this apartment... will he still let them live here?" Della wondered, a serious look overtaking her face. "I'm sure father would if you asked him." Honey pointed out.

"Ya, I guess... I'll come over after school tomorrow if that's okay. So I could discuss all of this with father."

"Sounds good."

.oOo. Later When Lizzie and Haley are fast asleep .oOo.

Della quickly left the apartment and disappeared into the dark night and found herself at the front gate of the Ohtori mansion. "I shouldn't go in threw the front gate today." Della whispered to herself as she kept walking until she was sure she was out of the front guards sight.

She then easily jumped onto the nearest tree and then onto the tree next to it that was on the other side of the gate. "Too easy." She said as she jumped from branch to branch until she was on the balcony of Kyoya's room.

"Iyashii-Kun, you in there?" She whispered as she quietly walked into the dark room. "Iyashii-Kun?" No answer. "Kyoya?" Nada. _Oh no! What if his dad-!_ Della leaped off the balcony in a hurry and swiftly moved a few branches over to the tree right in front of the window of The Shadow Kings fathers office.

It was empty too. _Where is he?_

**Me: And it ends here! Pretty long chapter, ehh?**

**Nekozawa: I thought you said you were going to put me in your story.**

**Me: When the time arrives, you shall be notified! Anywho, Happy thanksgiving to all who celebrate and happy nothing if you don't and are just glad you got out of school! Woohoo! This chapter turned majorly when I was typing it and the fluff sucked... overall, I have to say it wasn't one of my best chapters... **

**Kyoya: Whoever said your chapters were ever any good?**

**Me: My reviewers! (Who should review on this chapter too!) You shut it or else I damage your face in the next chapter!**


	33. Conditions

**Me: Hi everyone! I'm so so sorry for posting such a late update! I don't know what it was with me exactly, I just found that I couldn't write anything on this story – I would just find myself staring at a blank page - I guess that I just didn't feel motivated to work on S&C. It's been rather frustrating, but I think that my mind just got over loaded with Ouran and I needed to take a break from it for a while and work on something else. Well, I hope that no one is too upset with me for not updating sooner and again I feel really bad about leaving this for so long! Anyway I hope that you will enjoy the new update :)**

**Lizzie: Not forgiven.**

**Me: SHUT UP! It's not like I have to have a due date for these things...**

**Lizzie: But you do, by Sunday every week. **

**Me: It isn't like I actually own OHSHC or anything else... I shouldn't have a due date for something I enjoy doing!**

Della sighed as she turned to leave, but tripped over something, which triggered a loud alarm. "Shit!" She yelped as she quickly got up and turned to escape ninja style, when Tachibana (FYI That is Kyoya's personal body guard... he's mentioned maybe once in the anime and multiple times in the manga) came out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist. "Stop there!"

"Wait! You're misunderstanding!" Della screeched over the loud alarm. Tachibana twisted her wrist so she was facing him. "Haninozuka Della, age 18, Class 3A, Ouran Academy. What business do you have sneaking in here?" The stoic man stated.

"Oh Tachibana! I'm here to... well... see if Kyoya is alright. The head is back today right?"

"Why didn't you go through the main gate?" 

"I didn't want to explain why I'm here... Besides, this way is quicker..." Della, assuming Tachibana, being the over protective guard he is, already knew of her late night visits.

"Alright well, get out of here. Kyoya is in a very important meeting." Della nodded an started swinging from branch to branch like a monkey. (What? It's more fun that way!)

.oOo. Next Afternoon .oOo.

Della was in a limo on her way to The Haninozuka Main House with Honey. "Nee-Chan, you aren't nervous are you?"

"Nah, It's just that I haven't seen father in a while..." Della replied while looking out the window. The car was silent until they reached their destination.

"We're here Haninozuka-San." the driver stated as he opened Della's door for her. "Hai..." She said as she stepped out, looking at the house, remembering the last time she had been there. She shivered a bit. "Cold Nee-Chan?" Honey questioned as he looked up at his sister. "Just a little..."

They walked into the large front hall. "Welcome home, Haninozuka-San!" Some butlers and maids welcomed her. Della's eye twitched as she waved a hello and bowed a bit. 

"Nee-Chan, father wants to meet in the dojo!" Honey squealed happily as he dragged her down the long hallway.

Della let herself be dragged into the room, where her father was awaiting. "Welcome, Della." He smiled at her as she entered the room. "I've missed you! How is your mother?"

"She's fine, father. I missed you too... I'm so glad you invited me to live in the main house." Della smiled sweetly. "I would love to! But there is only one problem..."

"And what would that be?" He interrupted her. "Haley and Elisabeth. They lived in the apartment with me and don't have the money to stay there after I were to move back here, into the main mansion. I wouldn't them to move back, they are very happy here. So I ask you to keep paying for the rent." Della, sitting on her feet, bowed her head down in respect.

"I can consider this," He began, "But only under one condition."

**Me: I know, I know! Sucky chapter! But I literally have no motivation! Nada! So I'm going to hold a Christmas filler next week, in the beginning it'll probably tell the condition... Idk I'll tell you people then!**

**Haley: If you kick us out I swear I'll cause you internal AND external pain.**

**Me: (Holding up Haley Voodoo cookie) And I can kill you in one squeeze! So shut up!**

**Lizzie: Where do you get all these voodoo cookies anyway?**

**Me: …... Secret sources! **

**Nekozawa: Deeeelllllllllllllaaaa! Cookie delivery! **

**Me: Shhhh! **


	34. Arranged WHAT!

**Me: Hey hey hey! So in the car today, I had the most amazing idea! Heehee... PLUS! I reread a couple chapters and noticed some things I left out... Like how Renge completely left the story... BUT WHO CARES! I have more important plot holes to fill! **

**Kyoya: Wise decision.**

**Me: Well I never liked Renge... But in the manga, she's portrayed differently... So I can't say I completely hate her...**

**Twins: Really?**

**Me: Well, she does point out some pretty funny things at points, plus, she basically represents all fan girls and you know what I and the readers are...**

**Tamaki: Don't say it! It can't be true!**

**Me: Fan girls! (Bum bum BBBUUUMMMM!) Lol no fan girls are awesome! It's too bad no one (like me) owns it but Bisco Hatori... Because then the story would be based on character development ONLY!**

.oOo. Kyoya's Birthday: After Della Left .oOo.

"Teh, just like her..." Kyoya sighed as he picked up the cake and brought it over to the mini fridge he kept in his room. "No point in wasting food... I could give it Fuyumi or something..."

He placed it in the fridge and slowly walked over to the coffee table to close up his laptop, and again, he found the purple Ipod abandoned in his room. 'She needs to keep better track of her items.' he thought as he picked it up.

He picked it up and placed it in his school bag, making a mental note to give it back to her the next day.

"Kyoya-San, Your father is calling for you." Tachibana said, appearing from behind the main door to Kyoya's room. "I see. I'll be there in a moment." Kyoya hesitantly put down his bag and slowly walked towards the door.

.oOo. Heehee Yes I Have Decided To Skip Back To The Future! Meaning A Day Later! .oOo.

Kyoya was sitting in the dark room, deemed his fathers new office. (Heehee SUPRISE!) This room had no windows. (Just to inform you where he _really _was.)

.oOo. Yes, I'm leaving it there! Ain't I a stinker? Well , this is the next day at the Haninozuka Main House .oOo.

"A WHAT!" Della exclaimed, caught completely off guard. "An arranged marriage. Right now, we have two choices, both very beneficial to our place in the business world." Yorihisa Haninozuka stated, staring his daughter straight in the eye. "W-Well then... Who are they?"

"The first choice would be the third Ohtori son, Ohtori Kyoya. The second would be Souh Tamaki, but that could be a tough choice being there is the possibility he won't inherit the Souh Company."

"I-Iyashii-Kun a-and Sh-SHUJOTEKI-SAN!" Della cried, looking at the man like he was crazy. "Well, yes, being that they are most beneficial to us and they are both around your age."

"So let me get this straight! The only way you'll allow my room mates to stay in the apartment after I move out is to create an arranged marriage with either Iyashii-Kun or Shujoteki-San?" Della tried to put the situation into the simplest words.

"Yes, so, is it a deal?" He questioned, looking the ninja dead in the eyes. "Can I have a few days to think this over?" She said, a pleading look in her emerald eyes. "I give you until Christmas. By then, you should have made your decision."

"Hai..."

.oOo. Back to the Kyoya and His dad scene! (Birthday) .oOo.

"Arranged marriage?" Kyoya repeated his fathers words. "Yes, with Haninozuka Della, I had a meeting with her father just this morning. He said that you and the Souh heir, Tamaki, are the two candidates." His father commanded. "This is a great opportunity, Kyoya, do your best to make her pick you."

"Hai, father." Kyoya said, bowing his head. "I'll do my best." As Kyoya began to leave, his father said one last statement, "Don't mention this to her, she hasn't been told yet."

.oOo. At the Haninozuka Main House, in Honey's room .oOo.

"Kyo-Chan or Tama-Chan?" Honey gasped, "Well, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I really want to live here with you, Mitsukuni, but... an arranged marriage..."

"I don't think whether you live here or in that apartment will change the fact that father has put you up for the arranged marriages... I think he's trying to make it seem like you are given a choice." Honey stated, looking up at his sister through thoughtful eyes.

"But... I guess you're right... He probably already discussed it with mother too..." Della pondered. "I should go to visit her... It is almost Christmas... I'll go after school tomorrow and be back by Thursday afternoon... (Um I think it's like a Tuesday... right?... Lol I lost track XD Well lets say it's Tuesday the twenty first of December!) Maybe then I could come up with a decision in the village!"

"Sounds like a good idea! Then you'll be able to celebrate the holiday with your family and still be able to come back here for Christmas with us!" Honey lilted, smiling cutely as he embrassed his Usa-Chan.

**Me: Okay, so I had to end it there! As much as I would like to continue on, I feel this is a good place to end... So the Christmas Chapter will be the next chapter! And the plot hole fillers! This chapter didn't turn out how I expected it to...**

**Haley: And yet again, you left us out... If you want this story to be amazing, then you're going to need more of the favorite OC's. **

**Me: you shut up, you are losing the poll anyway! Literally the only 3 people that took it, voted you to be the most hated... **

**Haley: It's because of how you're writing me. **

**Me: Whatever, and anyway, I need you guys to take that poll! PLEASE! It's vital to the future of the story!**


	35. CHRISTMAS!

**Entire Host Club (Plus Nekozawa and Deaner!): MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**Me: Okay, so now it be time for me to wish all my readers a Merry Christmas! I wanted to lit out every reviewer and every person that added my story to their story alert, favorites my story, and added me to their favorite author or author alerts... but half way through I got lazy... So Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, To whatever you celebrate, Have a good one! Here is my gift to all of you... A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! And a whole cake for each of you! And if you are reading this after Christmas, you still get a cake!**

**I do not own anything in this story! **

.oOo. Scene I left out in the last chapter but was too lazy to put in! .oOo.

Tamaki walked into his fathers study, curious to what he was called in for. "What is it, father?"

"There is something important we must discuss, Tamaki. Take a seat." Yuzuru Souh motioned towards the couch that sat adjacent to the giant desk he was seated behind. Tamaki sat down and was about to speak when, "A great opportunity has risen. You see, Haninozuka-San has purposed an arranged marriage between His daughter, Haninozuka Della, and you."

"Della-Senpai!" Tamaki screamed, seeming as though he was about to faint. "Yes, this is a great opportunity, Tamaki."

.oOo.

It was Wednesday, The host club was doing their special Christmas cosplay today because Della, Lizzie, and Haley wouldn't be there the next day, Being they were heading to the village for the next two days.

For those who wonder what the cosplay was, well, I can tell you know, it's pretty damn predictable! Tamaki, of course, was Santa. Kyoya was the head elf, while the rest were reindeer, but all the reindeer suits were different depending on the names!

(Mori)Dasher: Had kinda bulky reindeer suit with a green Santa hat and Green Running Shoes

(Della)Dancer : Is a brown leotard with a little puff tail, brown ears, and red tutu, brown ballet flats

(Hikaru)Prancer: Bulky reindeer suit with a red elf-ish hat, (Lol look up the definition for Prancer)

(Haley)Vixen: A tight-ish brown dress with one red stripe and one green stripe on the bottom, flats.

(Renge)Comet: A brown puffy dress with a starry pattern on the bottom, heels

(Lizzie)Cupid: Brown blouse with black jeans, the bottoms lined with hearts in a sloppy pattern.

(Kaoru)Donner: (Basically identical to Prancers, only with a green elf-ish hat)

(Haruhi)Blitzen: Plain Bulky reindeer suit... Ya I'm running out here!

(Honey)Rudolph: Footsie pajama like reindeer suit with a red nose!

**(All have reindeer ears =3)**

"And now, It is time to exchange the Secret Santa gifts!" Tamaki exclaimed, standing on a stage that was full of presents, which has most certainly appeared out of nowhere. The day before, Kyoay had created a list to designate who got who, but by doing something that would make the computer randomly chose a person... (I don't know go with it!)

He started with Clients, then the special gifts the hosts bought for a a couple winning clients, then the host club exchange.

"Della! Here is yours!" Tamaki sang as he held up a box that was wrapped in a shiny black wrapping paper with a dark purple bow. "Yay!" "Haley, this one is yours!" Tamaki said as he held out a blue wrapped box with a red bow. "Woopy..." "Lizzie!" The idiotic 'prince' called as he picked up a white wrapped box that had black bow. "Free stuff!"

Everyone was called, one by one, when finally, they were allowed to open them.

Della ripped hers apart, opening the box, she found her long-lost Ipod. "Huh?" Under it was a white envelope. Della opened it and out fell three pieces of paper, one bigger then the other two, which were colorful and the same size.

_**(The bigger paper)**_

___~Della_

_ You left your Ipod at my house, again. I decided to return it to you like this being I got you as a secret Santa. I also did some research and noted that Linkin Park is your favorite band, so here are two tickets to their concert in New York in January._

_ ~Kyoya_

Della picked up the two colorful pieces and saw that, sure enough, they were two tickets written out in English for a Linkin Park concert.

_P.S. Remember, we are still 'fighting', don't blow it!_

Della did her best not to screech in pure joy, "Two Linkin Park concert tickets!" so she just squealed a bit and planted a goofy smile on her face. 'I'll thank Kyoya after club hours!' The ninja thought as she placed the tickets back into the tiny box and placed the box into her school bag.

"Cool, a stuffed panda! Wonder how the person knew I liked pandas..." Della over heard Lizzie talk to herself. "Hey, Della. I got a new pair of drum sticks... (Haley is a drummer FYI) What did you get?" Haley asked holding up the two light brown sticks.

"Two tickets to a Linkin Park concert... wonder who got me them!" Della smirked, "Who could have known Linkin Park was your favorite band?" Lizzie questioned, obviously eavesdropping. "Don't know..." _Smirk_

A little while later, every guest had left. Leaving the mess and hosts all alone.

"Nee-Chan! Nee-Chan! I got a gift certificate for a cake shop in Paris! Let's go there together!" Honey squeaked, as he was hanging on Mori's shoulders. "Sounds like fun! What did you get Taira-San?"

"Chick feed..." He stated. (Lol for those who didn't read the manga, Mori has a Chick and Raccoon.) "Just what you asked for!"

"Momma!" Tamaki was screeching so loud, you could probably hear him five miles away. "What did you get!"

"Get out of three events Tamaki has planned coupons..." He said, holding out the pieces of paper. "What! I didn't give you those!" Tamaki screeched. "Well, it says it valid on every blonde air headed boy named Tamaki." Tamaki was in his corner in record timing.

Della smirked. _Yup! They were a good idea! _"Hika-Chan! Kao-Chan! What did you guys get?" Honey asked the two too quiet individuals. "Well, I got a new sketch pad for clothes designs.." Kaoru began, "And I got a sewing kit... along with a muzzle..." Hikaru angrily concluded. "Huh... Wonder who got you a muzzle!" Haley snickered.

"Shut up!" Hikaru snapped back. "We're going home..." He started dragging Kaoru towards the door. "See you tomorrow! Have a nice trip Della, Lizzie, Haley!" Kaoru managed to scream before the door was shut behind him.

"Well, we best be off, too!" Della sighed. "I'll see you all later!" "Bye guys!" Lizzie and Haley chimed.

"Bye!"

"Have an nice trip!"

"Be safe!"

"Bye..."

.oOo. At the Village .oOo.

"Welcome back, Della! I've missed you so much!" Della's mother, Maria, gushed as she bear hugged her daughter. "I missed you too, mom!" Della hugged back. Haley and Lizzie had gone back to their parents houses.

"So, how's Mitsukuni? Your father? What's your apartment like? Wha-"

"MOM! One at a time please!" Della interrupted.

"Sorry! Sorry! I just want to know everything!"

"Everything?"

.oOo. About an Hour of Talking Later .oOo.

"That's a very difficult situation you're in." Maria sighed as Della concluded. The ninja trusted her mom with her life, why not her secrets? You see, they don't have the hatred kind of relationship like most children have with their parents. Della loved her mother dearly as a mother and best friend.

"Well? What should I do!" Della cried over dramaticly. "Do what your heart tells you!" Maria sang, "Plus, from what you've told me, it seems you've got the hots for Ohtori-Kun!"

"Shut up! I do not like him!" Della countered, staring seriously into her mothers eyes, who looked back with a I-Know-You're-In-Denial look. Della broke and replied, "Maybe a little... But not enough to marry him! Plus, Tamaki is in love with another girl! If I choose him, then not only would I be stuck with a complete buffoon, but I would have the guilt of ruining love!"

"So then the choice is simple! Choose Ohtori-Kun, and you will both be happy. He will make his father proud and you will be with the one you lo-_like" _The elder ninja shrugged. "A- I do not _love _him. B- _He _won't be happy! He's stuck with an annoying, crazy, ninja at the hands of _my _father! I don't want him to like me because his father told him to!"

"Then just move back into the apartment! No harm done there!"

"Do you really think whether I move back in or not will make him drop the situation?"

"...No..."

"Then what's the point!" Della cried. "I have no way out! Unless I move back here! But I don't want to! I want to live and spend time with Mitsukuni and Takashi! I've missed them so much! I'm not losing them now that I have them!" She was weeping now.

"Don't cry, sweetie!" Maria Christian side hugged Della. "I think you should just say Ohtori-Kun, nee? His father would be proud of him, and quite possibly stop beating him for being a failure!"

Della looked up at her mother through teary eyes. "I didn't think of that..."

"Wouldn't he be happy if he weren't getting hurt?"

Della smiled. "Yes~! You found it! You find the way I could help!" Della hugged her mother tighter. "Did I ever tell you that you were the very best mom in the whole entire world?"

"You didn't need to tell me."

.oOo. Next Day .oOo.

"Goodbye, mom! Merry Christmas! I'll be back for New Years!" Della screamed as she stick her head out of the window to the Haninozuka limo.

"So, how was your visit?" Lizzie asked, a smile perched onto her face. "Great! I feel so much better!"

-Later-

The three girls walked up to their apartment door laughing. "Did Deaner really do that?" Haley said. "Ya an-" Lizzie paused. "Do you hear that?"

Della smirked. "Yup." "Surprise them ninja style?" "HELL YA!"

.oOo.

"They should be here ANY minute!" Honey sang.

"They better hurry." Hikaru began. "We have better things we can be doing." Kaoru and Hikaru stated in unison.

"What's more important then welcoming back your sisters?" Tamaki scolded. "It's Christmas Eve! We're supposed to be at our party right now, but instead we are here."

"We will be heading there after. Now sit down and be quiet." Kyoya glared at them.

"What's his problem?"

"Him and Della hate each other remember? Milord must have dragged him here because they were his 'daughters' and that he shouldn't hate his daughters or some bullshit like that."

Tamaki became moderately angry. "For your information, Kyoya and Della-Senpai are _not _fighting. Actually, that whole thing was an act because they found out what you devilish twins were doing!" Tamaki then realized what he said and covered his mouth with his hands.

"_Taaammmmaaaaakkkkiiiiiiiiiiii..." _Kyoya miffed. "_Death penalty_?" Della growled popping up beside Kyoya. Everyone in the room jumped but Kyoya to the sudden appearance of the ninja.

"Don't kill me please! It was an accident! I swear! I just slipped! No murdering please!" Tamaki groveled, his eyes over flowing with tears.

"Wait! That was all an act?" Hikaru raged.

"We were working so hard!" Lizzie growled popping up beside Hikaru.

"All that effort!" Lizzie seethes, popping up next to Kaoru.

"The nerve of you two!" Kaoru spat.

"Nerve of us! You four were playing cupid! We had to put you four in your place!" Della glared. The twins cowered whimpering, "AB blood!"

But Lizzie and Haley realized something. "Well, it's too bad you caught us... Now what ever do we do?" Lizzie fake cried, Haley patting her on the back. "Come on Lizzie, let's go unpack..."

.oOo.

"You noticed it too huh?"

"Yup, our efforts didn't go to waste, but worked in a way we didn't plan!"

.oOo.

So the host club left the apartment and headed to the Hitachiin mansion for the Christmas party. The twins took Lizzie and Haley with them, Tamaki took Honey, Mori, and Haruhi with him, so Della and Kyoya were in the same Limo.

"So, did your father explain the whole marriage situation to you?"

"Ya, and I want you to know, I'm not choosing Tamaki..."

"Really now?"

"What? Did you think I would ever chose him? Ha! Plus, it could be very beneficial... I'm kinda happy Tamaki told everybody about our little plan before, he saved our breath." Della shrugged. "You're right there... But why wouldn't you have chosen Tamaki?"

"Three reasons. A- He's a complete idiot! B- I cannot live with such an airhead, let alone marry one! C- He's already in love with someone who loves him back. I wouldn't want to break them apart..."

"You're right... but aren't A and B basically the same thing?"

"It's something that needs to be stated twice."

Kyoya smirked. "So, I guess we're engaged?" Della looked down at her lap.

"By all technicality, yes, yes we are."

**Me: Hurray! I met my goal! Longest chapter of mine **_**ever! **_**So, what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kyoya: Ughh... Now I'm **_**engaged **_**to you? I'm done here... (Walks away.)**

**Me: MEANIE! **


	36. Happy New Year! 2011!

**Me: Hey! I'm back! Sorry I haven't had a chapter in a while... I have been addicted to Fruits Basket (Manga) YukiXxTohru FTW! And Haley thinks KyoXxTohru is better... HA! Anyway... I guess I'll finish the Christmas portion... Should I do New Years? I'm so late already...**

**Kyoya: (Tied [Ahem chained] to a chair) Is this really necessary?**

**Me: Yup! You're not running away this chapter! And just in case you somehow remove yourself from the chains, (Holds up Kyoya Voodoo cookie) I'll break your legs!**

**Kyoya: -Sigh- You might be just as ridiculous as Tamaki.**

**Me: … THAT'S AN INSULT! (Breaks off cookie arm) I do not own anything!**

The Hitachiin residence was very lively, there was live music (Uhh, orchestra), lots and lots of fancy food (Including fancy tuna XD) [Side note to Lizzie: Fancy tuna is a dish that Haruhi has never tried, and is a type of sushi I suppose XD I don't really know!] and many people dressed in refined clothing.

Of course, everyone there was business associates. So Everyone was basically greeting the people they knew or the people that knew them. Tamaki piled Haruhi's plate with fancy tuna, in which she gladly excepted.

At some point in the party, the hosts piled up the the twins room to do a gift exchange and reveal the Santas behind the Secret.

"You gave him the muzzle! -Laugh like an idiot- I worship the ground you walk on!" Della playfully bowed down to Haley who smirked. "Didn't you already worship me?"

"Okay! Okay! Next person!" Lizzie giggled. "Who gave me the stuffed panda?" Mori raised his hand. "Me." (One!) "Thanks Mori!" Lizzie smiled.

"And who gave mama those horrid coupons." Tamaki dramatically cried, the back of his hand was placed gently to his forehead. Della cracked up as she raised her hand and said "That -ahaahaa- would be -haaa- me!"

Tamaki went over to his corner. "My daughter... Momma... They hate me..."

"Where did you get the idea for that one?" Haley smirked. "Well, him being Tamaki's best friend, I feel he has it worse then the rest of us."

Tamaki looked as though he was hit by lightening. "Is... Is it true, Kyoya? Do.. Do I annoy you that... Much?"

"Yes." Another lightening bolt struck the blonde.

"Oh! Who got Della those Linkin Park tickets?" Lizzie questioned, looking around the room. "That would be me." The Shadow King stated. "Thanks Iyashii-Kun!" Della squeaked and gave him a loose Christian side hug.

The evening strolled on, reaching eleven. "I better go! Dad's expecting my decision by tonight!" Della jumped off couch she was seated on and went to grab her things. "Oh, who did you choose?" Mori stated, interest glinting in his eyes. "Does that need an answer? Who do you think!" Lizzie smirked.

"Who what.." Hikaru began, "When where..." Kaoru continued, "and WHY?" They said in unison. "You don't know?" Tama-Baka giggled. "Even Tamaki knows?" Haruhi gasped.

"Oh ya, we never told you three did we? Well, I had to choose between Shujoteki-San and Iyashii-Kun for an arranged marriage."

"And cue the gasps." Haley whispered to Haley, right after the ignorant three gasped. "So who did you choose?" Hikaru questioned.

"Easy, Kyoya."

**Me: I know, horrible comeback... BUT! At least there is a chapter out...**** I think I'm going to end this story soon... But don't worry! I plan on many one shots and maybe another multi-chapter off of this story in the near future!**

**Kyoya: Okay, I stayed throughout the chapter, may I go?**

**Me: Eh, why not... but try and run away while I'm telling the story and there will be consequences! -Holds up Voodoo cookie with an evil smirk-**


	37. Moving Out

**Me: Well, I'm dying to finish Sisters and Cake and start the next part of it! Me and Lizzie have basically been co-writing it for the past couple days, coming up with a billion ideas and now I have a whole plot out of it! This story will probably end in a short period of the next two maybe three chapters, because it dawned upon me that my intention of this story was to show relationship between Honey and Della and I had little to no scenes where Della and Honey shared a sister-brother moment. There will be a chapter on that... Heck, maybe it'll be this chapter! So, I don't own anything, blah blah blah, on with the show!**

Della took a deep breath. "Okay... I got this!" She said to no one in particular. She knocked on the door in front of her. "Come in."

"Father, I have come to a decision. I would like to live here, and take on the arranged marriage so that Lizzie and Haley could stay. But on one condition."

"That condition being?"

"I get to choose who I marry between Ohtori-San and Souh-San."

"..." The Haninozuka head thought for a moment, making Della even more nervous with the long silence. "... Fine. I will give you-"

"I have already chosen. I will agree to marry Ohtori Kyoya." Della interrupted. "Wise decision. I will inform Ohtori-San immediately. You may go now." Haninozuka Yorihisa dismissed his daughter, grabbing for the phone.

.oOo. Later at the Apartment .oOo.

"So, you are now officially engaged to the Shadow King, huh?" Lizzie smirked. "I'm just happy she didn't pick Tama-Baka." Haley stated, taking a sip of her tea. Della giggled, "I guess I am engaged... I'M TOO YOUNG!"

They all laughed for a second, a silence grew after that short second. "So, you're moving out tomorrow?" Lizzie tore through the silence. "Yep, apparently, Mabui-San can't wait for me to move in and said I should be there as soon as possible." "Then we better get some rest, lots to do tomorrow!"

.oOo. Later .oOo.

Della found herself mindlessly walking to the Ohtori mansion, a routinely part of her day now. _'I wonder what it will be like living with Mitsukuni. Will it be like it was before? Or different since we have grown... and Takashi, will he be over everyday with uncle like he used to or now do other things and go other places?' _Deep in thought, Della mindlessly jumped the high fence like she usually would and leaped the memorized trail of branches to the ever-so familiar balcony.

She took a deep sigh as she kept walking, not paying attention to where she was going, and slammed her head into the clear sliding doors that led into the shadow kings room. The shadow king himself shifting his gaze from his black diary of death to the doors. "Idiot."

He approached the door and slid it open, staring at the now aware ninja rubbing her forehead. "You do know that just because your a ninja, doesn't mean you have the ability to walk through things." The auburn headed girl glared at the boy. "Well, actually, I was sick that class."

"What brings you here tonight?" Kyoya asked, allowing Della to walk into the room. "Clouded mind, curiosity, and I felt like it." She shrugged. "Do you need anymore explanation?"

"What has you so mindless as to make you walk into a door? Wait, never mind. That's a given." The onyx haired boy smirked. "Shut up! I was deep in thought! This whole moving into the main house and engagement have been clouding my head!"

"What could you possibly be wondering about? You're just moving into the main house, I'd presume this is a happy occasion."

"Well it is, but for one thing, I think it might be awkward for me to be living in the house. The last time I slept there, I was tied up in a hidden dungeon!" The auburn headed ninja suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"I can see your point, but you chose to move in. And you can choose to move out. It really isn't something to fuss over." Kyoya's pointer finger and thumb were gently messaging the bridge of his nose.

Della bent her eyebrow, thinking for a minute. "Damn you... Why do you always have to be so smart! Why can't you be one of those guys who ignore whatever their girlfriends say to them and just nod and agree with everything they say?"

Kyoya smirked. "Girlfriend? When did we become a couple?"

"Same time we were engaged."

.oOo. The Next Day .oOo.

"What. The. Hell." Della's eyebrow was twitching as she saw the three limos roll into the apartment buildings parking lot. "LIZZIE! DELLA! HALEY! HOW ARE MY WOOOOOOONDERFUL DAUGHTERS FEELING ON THIS MOST BEAUTIFUL DAY!" Tama-Baka lilted.

Haley threw a face palm. "What do they want now! If I knew joining the host club meant that everything we did was with them, I would have gone back to the village and called you crazy. Heck, I don't even know why I'm still here."

"Why? Why do they have to make moving a couple suitcases and boxes such an event?" Lizzie groaned, a vein popping out of her forehead.

"GO AWAY." The three loudly stated in unison. Tamaki taking his spot in a random corner. "They hate me..."

Then, Honey started bouncing over. Haley leaned over towards Lizzie, whispering, "Extreme Pushover warning: May contain inhuman level of cuteness for an eighteen year old boy."

"Sorry if we're intruding, Nee-Chan! But me and Takashi (Insert Mori grunting a hello) invited the rest of the host club to help... You don't mind... right?" Haley placed three fingers up, then one went down, the second...

"It's fine! It's fine! I love it when you help!" Della all but choked Honey to death with her hug.

"And, Nee-Chan, when we are ALL done, I thought that maybe me, you, and Takashi could go and try out that new cake shop down the street!" Honey's trademark bunnies were floating in the air around his face, making it look cuter then it already was.

"OF COURSE!" She squealed. _Finally! I get to spend time with Mabui-San! WITHOUT THE HOSTS! _The ninja couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Mori placed hid hand on the top of her head, giving a faint smile.

.oOo.

"So heavy! What the heck is in here!" Tama-Baka whined as he brought the very last box into the light green and purple room. He opened the cardboard box only to reveal a bunch of smooth rocks. "ROCKS?"

"Oh! Isn't that Mike's rock collection?" Lizzie pondered, picking up one of them and tossing it into the air only to catch it as gravity took effect.

"Yup! He gave it to me before I left, saying I could keep it so that I wouldn't forget about him while I was spending time with Mabui-San! He could be so adorable sometimes! Even though he is eleven..."

"Who's Mike?" Kaoru questioned, his eyes scanning over the box that contained nothing but stones.

"Mike is Della's mom's son. He's eleven and is one of the biggest idiots known to man kind." Haley stated, grabbing the rock Lizzie was tossing around while it was mid-air and placing it back in the box.

"Dumber then Tono-Senpai?" Hikaru gasped. Tamaki looked as though he had been punched in the gut.

"Ha! Is it possible to bedumber then Tama-Baka!" Della laughed as she swiftly lifted the box and effortlessly placed it into the walk in closet that was in her new room. Tamaki's soul seemed to have left his body as he marked one of the corners in Della's room his corner.

"Well, as much fun as this was, I gotta go... See you later guys..." Haruhi waved as she headed for the door.

"Wait! Let us give you a ride!" The twins insisted in unison. "Bye everyone!"

"MOTHER! Let's go to your house to study for that test on Tuesday!" Tamaki screeched recovering from his depressed state.

"N-" Before Kyoya could answer, he was pulled out the door. The remainder of the group didn't bat an eye at the antics of the french buffoon. "Idiot." Haley mumbled. Lizzie nodded in agreement and turned towards Della. "Well, We're going to the village... You coming?"

"Nope! We're going to the new cake shop Mabui-San got a certificate for on Christmas. Tell mom and Mike I said hi... And Deaner... And everyone else!" The auburn headed ninja waved as the two lazily waved back as they walked out.

"Funny how when Haru-Chan leaves, so does everyone else." Honey said, amused.

Della shot him a confused glance. "What do you mean by that?"

Mori smirked a bit and answered, "Do you really think Tamaki went to study? Or do you think the twins and him are having an argument over who will drive her home at this moment outside of this house?" (33 words! DAMNNN!)

"Huh... 826 yen (Ten bucks) that they aren't!" The ninja challenged. "Deal." Mori smirked pointing towards the door. The trio walked out only to find that yes, that is exactly what was happening. Della angrily grumbled while reaching into her pocket to give her cousin the money.

They walked back inside after watching Haruhi being rescued by Haley and Lizzie and having them drive her home.

**Me: And that will be it for today! More to come in the next chapter! This one was a bit longer then usual... OH! And the next chapter is quit possibly the very last... I was going to wait until Valentines Day but I just have way too many ideas for the sequel, I have already started typing it up XD**

**Lizzie: And I have come up with a lot of it.**

**Me: Ya, ya, basic stuff! ANYWAY! I'm pretty sure next chapter will be the last... So be prepared!**

**Honey: (Tearing up) Review before it's all over... I don't want it to end though...**

**Me: (Hugging him) Aww! Don't worry, the sequel will be even better! **


	38. Last Chapter!

A/N2 XD: Well, I messed up when uploading this chapter... I originally put it up Tuesday... I only noticed it wasn't up when Lizzie told me she didn't see it... I guess that explains why I have yet to find any reviews. Speaking of reviewers, Thank you to:

HushedSilence  
CharlieSykes  
MentalAndLovingIt  
AnimeVamp1997  
luvnsoul13  
La' Rae and Ninjas Incorporated  
Suikahime  
xXNinjaWolfXx  
RuuunItsJasmine  
Yuki's heaven  
TheRejectedAngel  
BunnyNinja  
Toni Heart  
LittleStrawberryBlondeSpazz  
rae-finch  
MyLifeInWhole  
Mai  
acir tools

For reviewing... If I didn't get you and you did review, blame Lizzie... She gave me the list randomly XD So thank you all for reading! Oh, and if it won't let you review this chapter, private message me! I'm having about ten different technical difficulties happening at one moment now so be patient and I'll figure out how to fix the reviewing thing...

A/N: Yes, I know it is no longer Valentines Day. But I wrote this on Valentines Day but haven't had the chance to put it up. So, enjoy! And have a broken heart shaped cookie in the spirit of being alone on a holiday about loves bonds!

**Me: Happy Valentines Day! Well, not for me... I'm all alone... Oh Kyoya~!**

**Kyoya: No.**

**Me: You're so heartless!**

**Kyoya: You're forgetting I'm just a-**

**Lizzie: Shh! Don't say it! You'll destroy her life.**

**Me: -Sigh- I already know... I'm pathetic... ANYWHO! Last chapter! I changed my mind and decided to make it Valentines day. It makes it more fluffy! So, I don't own OHSHC, Fiddler On The Roof, or anything for that matter... The continuation might not be out for a little while since I really want to take a break from writing and focus on some other things like school and such... But I might just forget this and have it come out next week... you never know with me XD. **

"And we could eat together EVERY night! And dessert! And we could have sleepovers!" Honey prattled, Della nodding happily in between giant bites of chocolate cake.

(I changed the date of the Linkin Park Concert, since it's this Friday in Madison Square Garden. I won't be writing a chapter on it. I just thought you would like to know...)

"Yup! And, while we're in America for the concert, I know of this great restaurant that has everything chocolate! It's in Las Vegas!" Della smiled when she saw the excited look in Honey's eyes.

(Lol another side note! There's this place that was featured on Unwrapped and Kid in A Candy Store [Two food network shows that I randomly watched today] that had chocolate pizza, chocolate spring rolls, chocolate fondue, chocolate beer, chocolate EVERYTHING! It's in Ceaser's Palace.)

"Hurray! I can't wait! Can you, Takashi?"

"No."

Della smiled as she took another big bite. "I haven't seen Chika around at all." Honey poked at his slice of cake.

"You'll probably see more of him now since you're living with us..."

Mori took a tiny bite of his cupcake, changing the touchy subject, "So, when is the wedding planned." Della nearly choked to death on her monstrous bite of cake.

"It hasn't been decided yet. Heehee..." Della tensed a bit more when Honey butt in.

"It will probably be right after Kyo-Chan graduates. Are you excited?"

"Umm... No and yes..."

.oOo. Valentines Day :D .oOo.

Della, Lizzie, Haley, Honey, and Mori were sitting in their English class, watching a classic musical, Fiddler On The Roof. They had been watching it the past couple of days in class since their teacher had been absent. They were at the part where Tevye and Golde were singing the song, "Do You Love Me", which is a song about their arranged marriage and if they really do love each other like a couple should.

Della listened to the English singing, the words taking an effect. _Will Kyoya and I be like that 25 years after we are married? Does he really love me? Do... Do I... Love him?_

.oOo. Host Club .oOo.

Chocolate heaven. Piles and piles, mountains, hills, ALL chocolate from the female clientele of the host club. Della and Honey were in heaven.

Their costumes today were cupids. The girls wore short white dresses, halos, and had pink wings. The boys wore a white skirt-like fabric around their waists and had red wings with a bow and arrow set with heart tips. But, as usual, Tamaki had the most ornate, with unneeded fabric and jewelry and what not.

The girls handed out chocolate to their clientele, saying something extremely cheesy line as they handed it to them.

When the club finally ended, the three ninja's plus Haruhi handed their candies to the boys. Tamaki went on monologueing to Haruhi about her gesture of _love_ and blah blah. Hikaru walked over to Tamaki to tell him that it wasn't a gesture of love but a gesture of politeness, making the blonde sulk in his corner.

Haley yelled a "See ya!" as she started to walk out. "That's my cue! I'll talk to you later, Della!" Lizzie yelped running towards the door. "Hey! Don't leave without me! We share the limo!"

After their fair share of Tono Torture, the twins bid their goodbyes and left, leaving depressed boy in a corner. After changing, the rest parted ways, leaving Della alone in the room, being that she was going to go to the library for research for a project. The ninja was perturbed at the silence of the usually crowded and loud music room. It dawned upon her that although she had only known this room and the people that typically inhabited it for less then a year, she would miss it greatly after graduating.

.oOo. Ya that was random... .oOo.

Della's first night in her new room, and she couldn't sleep. She was uncomfortable being in the giant bed when she was so used to her twin sized she had pushed against her wall at the apartment. It was a nice room, she liked the colors and design, but it was too ornate to be like her house back at the village or the tiny commoners apartment. So, she got out of bed and went to take a walk. Her Ipod ear-buds plugged in and on full volume.

The next thing she knew, she was in front of Kyoya's glass doors, about to turn the handle. The ninja stole a glance inside the room, only to find it dark. A small light came out of the door to the bathroom. She walked in whispering, "Iyashii-Kun? You there?"

"Be out in a minute. And would you _please _stop calling me that?"

"Hmm... Maybe. I'll think it over." The auburn headed girl pretended to look like she was in deep thought as she took a seat on the side of the extravagant bed.

"Good. For a while I thought I was going to have to solve this with Lizzie's and Haley's method."

"You wouldn't dare!"

The charcoal headed boy walked out of the other room, flipping a switch to turn on the light for the bedroom. "Try me."

"Alright, you win! I have changed it! Since we are fiances I had decided to start calling you Kyo-Koi!" The ninja smirked triumphantly.

"I like Iyashii-Kun better." He stated as he sat next to her on the bed.

"TOO LATE! You're lucky I even changed you're name! I happened to really like Iyashii-Kun, it fit you! But, you asked nicely and we _are _getting married, so I thought I would be kind!" Kyoya scoffed, "Yeah, kind."

Della's gaze fell over to his face, he didn't have his glasses on and his hair bit damp and ruffled, she assumed he had just gotten out of the shower. Suddenly, she remembered the movie they watched in school. What was it called again? She couldn't put her finger on it, but she did remember the one song, 'Do You Love Me.' "Hey, Kyoya-"

"Yes?" His face flashed with seriousness, his head turned towards hers, they looked into each others eyes for a moment.

"Do you love me?"

"W-What?"

"Do? You? Love? Me?"

"Where exactly are you coming from?"

"Well, we are getting married. I know, it is arranged but... Kyoya... I think... I.. Love you."

"Interesting."

"_Interesting? _Kyoya, answer me. What do you think about this whole marriage thing?

"Well, I can't say anything in particular, but I think we will be very happy."

**Me: Yay! It's over! I really didn't know how to end this... truly didn't... So this ending is horrible but I think it was just because I ran out of ideas with this. I left out a lot of plot holes... Like Kyoya's dad getting a new office, heck, everything about Kyoya and his dad really. So, next story, I plan on making it less fluffy and more dramatic with the other pairings being more distinguished. Right, now, I'm planning on calling it **_**Deceptive and Depressive, **_**but I don't know yet. Oh, and don't plan on it coming out too soon, because I'm taking a break. I want to focus on school right now and everything. You can plan on it coming out either A: Next week because I was too damn excited and couldn't wait to put it up or B: Went along with my hard working student plans and The start of the next story will come out around the end of March, beginning of May, since our state testing is around that time. So, a big thanks to everyone that has put up and read my crap, and will most likely keep reading! I love all my readers and reviewers! Bye-Bye for now!**

**Oh! And I will be continuing the crossover FanFic I am doing with MentalAndLovingIt, **_**When Worlds Collide**_**. Second chapter came out recently so please check that out!**


	39. Okay THIS is the last chapter Pure Fluff

**Me: Finally! The fluff chapter! First off, go check out my profile for a big explanation as to why I have been ignoring it for sooooooo long! Funniest part is that I already have half written on paper and all I had to do was type it up and create more fluffiness, I'm just too damn lazy and I don't have much time in a day... **

**Honey: Nee-Chan! Nee-Chan! Can I say the dedication! (Me: -Nods-) YAY! This chapter is dedicated to AnimeVamp1997 for asking Nee-Chan to write this! Go thank her!**

**Me: -_- Well, here it is! Huh... You are all gonna have this pop up on your email and be like "Wait... didn't she finish it?" or, "YAY! MORE!" I know two people that will say, "I'm just gonna skim..." Anyhoodle, I do own Ouran and I have decided to continue the anime! YA! I should also tell you I'm as much of a liar as Ussop from One Piece! :D Oh! **

_ So, it has been about a month since we last checked in on our favorite club, hasn't it? What has been going on, you ask? Well, graduation is nearing for the eldest in the club and the preparations for the last girl-hosting session due to the sad, sad fact that all the girls will be on their way soon-_

_ "Hey! Hey! What about meeeee?" Oh look, it's Renge... I forgot about her... Let's just say she decided to be a customer rather then host._

_ "But-" No one cares Renge! Anyhoodle, Where was I? (Someone randomly whispering something) Right! Right! The preparations!_

.oOo. =) .oOo.

"No! NO! NOOO! I said ten cakes! TEN! NOT ONE HUNDRED CAKES!" Tamaki scolded the twins as he and Kyoya were directing the delivery men.

"Well, with Della and Honey celebrating, we thought we would need as much," Kaoru and Hikaru shrugged in unison.

"Tamaki, hush. All the expenses are going to be charged to the Hitachiin tab." Kyoya professed, falling on deaf ear as the fool just continued to stop the men who were delivering all the cake.

"Hey Tamaki!" Haruhi wailed over the hustle and bustle of the dozens of men carrying desserts. "That author, Becca Fitzpatrick, is here!"

(A/N: Oh god, here I go promoting shit again! Well, me, Haley, and Lizzie just finished reading two books, _Hush Hush_ and _Crescendo,_ _Crescendo_ being the sequel. It's basically about a fallen angel falling in love with a girl. It's the perfected Twilight and more, so look it up and read an excerpt! I'm sure you'll love it! Okay, enough promoting!)

"Welcome!" Kyoya greeted and bowed to her, making the slightly older-looking women blush and squeak a greet back. "Hikaru, Kaoru, show this lovely lady to her table would you?

"HAI!" The two said popping up next to the girl and gave a solute to the shadow king. "Come with us!" They said in unison as they each grabbed one of her arms and directed her towards a table set with a cake and tea set.

The clientele began to show up and took their seats according to their favorite host. The cakes finally stopped flowing in and Haruhi announced that the five hosts were down the hall. The rest of the club got into position, the petal-inator was fired up and ready to go, and everyone became silent.

They could hear the chatter and giggles of the graduating hosts coming closer and closer until ultimately the door began to open.

"GAH!" The roses flew over to them and Lizzie grabbed her throat. "ROSE... PETAL!" She was coughing madly and Della and Haley were taking turns striking her back. Kaoru ran over with concern and joined in on the stikes. With one last cough the petal flew out and onto he floor and Lizzie took a deep breath, turned towards the petal blowing mechanism , and steadily struck it with enough force to dent the metal.

"I TOLD YOU GUYS TO GET RID OF THIS!" Della and Haley were dying with laughter along with twins and Tamaki ran to the machine and tried to see if it would work again.

"Hey, is this a party?" Haley asked finally calming down from laughing so hard. She took a look at the farewell sign reading 'We'll Miss You, Sempai's!' And confirmed that it was a party.

"Aw, you guys!" Della beamed.

"You didn't have to!" Honey giggled. But was then distracted by the hundred cakes. Mori grunting a thank you and trailing along side Honey.

"Ya, ya Shujoteki-Kun... Hey a party for us? Who's idea was this?" Lizzie questioned when she escaped Tamaki's scolding.

"It was a group effort, but Tamaki had the idea. Of course, the party magazine special graduation supplies edition was conveniently placed on the table right next to his tea cup." Kyoya smirked as the light reflected off his glasses.

"Shadow King!" The Hitachiin's gasped in unison.

"Aheehee, Oh Kyo-Koi! That's so like you!" Della giggled and was about to walk over to him but was dragged off be her clients congratulating her. But when she saw Becca Fitzpatrick, I feel bad for the people that got in her way.

.oOo. It's fluff you want, well it's fluff you get. .oOo.

Della was enjoying herself and conversing with all the people at the party when she was dragged into the back room of Music Room 3. "Hey!" She screeched, about to punch the perpetrator but stopped when she saw who it was. "What do you waant?"

She was faced with two rather angry ninjas. "We just noticed something!" Lizzie said.

"What?"

"You never told us about what happened on Thursday!"

"Yesterday? Oh, nothing really..." Lizzie grabbed Della's left wrist and stuck her hand up, showing the silver ring with a diamond that was placed on her ring finger.

"Oh, nothing really?" Lizzie spat back.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS WONDERING _NOW. _WHILE WE'RE AT THIS PARTY!"

"Because, Honey just told us something." Haley smirked.

"And what would that be?"

"Why not you go ask him?"

"Fine! I will!" Della turned around and left the tiny (Or at least compared to the main room) room and headed towards her little brother. "Hey, Mabui-San! What did you just tell those two idiots?"

"Oh, just that I convinced dad to have the arranged marriage with Kyo-Chan instead of Tama-Chan. But instead he made it up to you."

"You... You did that? For me?" Her eye's started to tear up. "Aww! I love you, Mabui-San!" She gave him a huge squeeze then stayed there to have cake with him.

.oOo. Later that night .oOo.

The three girls were hanging out in Della's room at the Haninozuka mansion. "So, TELL US! What happened!"

"Well..."

.oOo. FLASHBACK! .oOo.

_When I see your smile! Tears run down my face! I can't! Replace!_

My ring tone started to blare from my cellphone as I looked at the caller I.D. Kyo-Koi! Wonder why he was calling... I slid the green bar on the touch screen and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Della, It's Kyoya."

"Heehee Hi! Why are you calling me? Is something wrong? Did Tamaki do something stupid that got him stuck in something again?" I could hear a faint 'Hey!' in the backround. "Am I on speaker?"

"Because, no, no, and no. I wanted to ask you if you were free today."

"Well, I think so. Takashi is here and I think we were going to go out for lunch together. But other then that I'm not doing anything." I could hear whispering in the background and I smirked. Tamaki was definitely giving him instructions.

"Then may I take you out to dinner?" Oh, I get it now. Kyoya taking advice from Tama-Baka... his should be fun.

"I don't know. Can you?" I could hear angry whispers until Kyoya sighed and said, "Yes. I can. So, will you come?" He sounded frustrated.

"On one condition."

"And what is that?'

"Shujoteki-Kun can't come." I could hear Tamaki screaming 'WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!' and Kyoya trying to shush him.

"Deal. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Mkay! See you then! Bye, Kyo-Koi!"

"Good-bye, Della." That's when I realized this would be the first official date we were going on.

After lunch I got home and immediately started getting ready. It had taken me almost an hour just to find an outfit I deemed nice enough. It was a yellow sun dress with a cute pair of black strapped heels and my yellow purse. I also put my cupcake necklace Mabui-San bought me and silver bangles.

By the time I finally got my hair done, it was just about seven. I had just relaxing on my bed when a maid came in only a few minutes later.

"Excuse me, Haninozuka-San-"

"Please, call me Della."

"Ri-Right, Della-San, Ohtori Kyoya is here for you." I bounced off my bed and couldn't wipe the gigantic smile off my face as I zipped down the tradition Japanese mansion halls that lead to the front hall if the Haninozuka house. Sure enough, the shadow lord was waiting there wearing black slacks and a deep blue, long sleeved button up shirt.

"Don't you look _dashing!_" I giggled as he lead me out to his limo.

"I'm nothing compared to you." And cue the blush. "That necklace suits you." he smirked.

"Thank you! Mabui-San got it for me!"

"I could expect as much." The driver opened the door for us. "Lady's first." Damn his politeness that's so... Princely, and makes me blush...

"Thank you... So, where are we going?"

"A place."

"Oh, surprises. Okay, okay. I see. Did Tama-Baka tell you to keep me in suspense?"

"Yes, and I plan on doing so." Again with his oh-so-cute smirk. I swear, if his looks and charm could kill, I'd have been long gone.

"Fine then." It was silent for a while, a comfortable silence. But, of course, silence needs to be broken. So I took out my Ipod. "Want to listen with me?"

"I'd rather not. Your music taste isn't-" I struck my bambi eyes. Not puppy eyes, bambi eyes. Where your eyes aren't completely wide open but still cute. No one has ever resisted my-

"I'm still saying no." I pouted.

"Fine. I'll listen alone." I put the ear buds in both ears and put the music on a moderate volume. I almost didn't catch a hand from the window that could be rolled up for privacy smack Kyoya's arm then retreat when I looked out the window.

_Almost. _

"Um, on second thought..." I ignored the fact that the idiot was in the front seat (Later :]), gladly shifted next to him and handed him the right bud. I giggled and put the songs on shuffle. When I heard the guitar start playing I smiled. How convenient. It's that song! The one from the closet... I could see Kyoya smirking from the corner of my eye. I began to hum to the tune of the first verse and softly sing the chorus.

_I will never let you fall~._

_ I'll stand up for you forever~. _

_ I'll be there for you through it all~._

_ Even if saving you sends me to hea~ven. _

I couldn't contain the giggles I had due to the ironicness of the situation. That day was the day I realized I liked him. The first time my head rested on his shoulder. To keep tradition, I put the pink ear plug (Ugh, it was the last pair) and stuck it in my other ear while I leaned my head onto his shoulder and closing my eyes, but not before I caught a thumbs up from the front seat. To be dealt with later.

We kept listening to music until the driver announced that we had arrived at our destination. I put my Ipod back into my purse as Kyoya got out of the car and grasped his hand as he helped me out of the sleek black limo.

We were at the most expensive Italian restaurant I knew. Annabelle's Restaurante. (I don't know I needed a name)

"Wow, I don't think I've ever been here before!"

"Really, now? It's a wonderful place. Very elegant."

I giggled. "Of course! It wouldn't be like you to take me to a diner or a run down pizzeria."

"That's true." We walked up to the double glass doors and he opened it for me, again, that charming politeness was tinting my cheeks red. I nodded and muttered a thanks. He told the hostess at the podium a table for two. He held his arm out for me to grasp when the woman grabbed two menus and started to guide us to our table.

Dinner was uneventful, save for some conversations that made me blush. There was the point in the dinner where I "went to the bathroom" but went over to where Tamaki was sitting and told him he was doing a great job.

After that we were back in the limo. We went back to listening to my Ipod, my head on his shoulder and his arm lazily draped over my shoulders. I felt myself falling asleep in such a comfortable position during Waiting For The End by Linkin Park when I felt the car stop and Kyoya moving his arm.

"But I don't want to leave yet..." I grumbled, thinking we had already reached my house.

"Don't worry, you aren't going home just yet." There it is again, the shadow smirk. The one I love so much.

Kyoya again offered his hand to help me out of the car and I accepted it. I didn't let go of his hand when we got out of the luxurious limousine. Holding hands, he directed me to a gigantic Ferris Wheel. I squeaked out of excitement, I love Ferris Wheels. We boarded onto the green cart and sat next to each other. The car jerked as the wheel began to spin.

I placed my head back onto his shoulder and his arm snaked around my shoulder again. I sighed contently, I felt so calm. Like everything about my past had just disappeared. It was just this one perfect feeling I was sharing with the one I loved. No words exchanged or attempts to break our comfortable silence. That is, until we reached the top. When our cart stopped he put his hand in his pocket.

"You know, we were engaged before our first date. Funny thought, isn't it?" He moved a bit, kinda like an unspoken message to lift my head off his shoulder and look at him.

"It is. Kinda sad in it's own way, too. Why bring it up?"

"Well, since it is our first date as fiances, it may as well be... Special. Something you'll always remember."

"And how would you do that?" That's when he took out a red velvet box. I gasped. I mean, ya, we WERE already engaged. But, it didn't feel like a real, normal engagement. It felt empty, like we weren't really going to get married. But now...

"Will you, Della Marie Haninozuka, accept this ring, and by accepting it, officially agreeing that we are indeed getting married, that we really do love each other."

I was bawling my eyes out. "Yes, yes I accept! I accept!" He grasped my left hand and slid the silver band and huge diamond onto my ring finger. I threw my arms around his neck and crashed my lips to his. Hey, look, another first. It was everything I ever thought it would be and more. The sparks, the feeling of my lips gracing silk, everything. Until the cart started to move again and we pulled away. I pulled him into a tight hug, my arms encircling his torso while his enveloped my shoulder blades. Looking over past our cart, I could see a crying Tamaki in the purple car next to our with a camera. Note to self, must confiscate later.

**Me: And there's the fluff! Again, this is dedicated to AnimeVamp1997! Also, the song lyrics used before are from Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**Lizzie: (Gagging)**

**Me: What? You got another rose petal stuck up there?**

**Lizzie: No, but I could still taste it.**

**Me: Aheehee... At least you'll have your breath smell like roses! Well, that's all for now! Hope you're all satisfied! And guess what? I'm rewriting S&C! That's right, before the sequel! Because the beginning sucked, I cannot lie about that. The first chapter of that will probably be up tomorrow or the day after due to my horrible procrastination. The Amazing Race story has been abandoned but more stories for more fandoms will be coming! Almost everything is written on paper so I might just come out with it all sooner! Love you all, my wonderful readers! Review to show your love back!**


	40. A Note To My Loves!

Hey guys! Little note here! I'm back! I've gone through a bit of hell since becoming a freshman, and Minecraft... 'nough said. Plus, I went to around four or five concerts in the past two months... Life's good xD Last concert I'm going to is this Tuesday, November 29th I think... Simple Plan 33

Wait... What was I saying again? Oh ya, updating... Uh, well, my Gauken Alice fic will be updated soon since it's already written on paper... And the rewrite I have to get the next chapter off my brothers laptop and that could be up in the next week or so :D Keep your eye's peeled! Love you all!

~DellaNee-Chan


End file.
